The Thing About Wishes
by SPskater411
Summary: After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire. Read and review !
1. The Beginning

_**The Thing About Wishes**_

**Summary:** After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora, feeling a bit sorry for the goggleheaded boy, decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Footnotes: **This is the first time I'm doing a 'M' rated fic…which is weird for me since I can't write things like this for crap ^^; But I'll do my best…plus it's a yaoi fanfiction…so yeah those who hates it you better turn back now, I won't accept those who flame me for not reading the WARNINGS! *ahem* so anyhow, this is basically a Daisuke-centric kind of thing ^^ Cuz you know Daisuke is my fave character of all the Digimon series (my sister's favorite is Taichi…and Koushiro apparently XD) So yeah this one is dedicated to him since he needs MOAR loving! ^/w/^ Anyways enjoy the story~!

**Warning! Contains yaoi or boy X boy love! So if this is not you cup of tea, I suggest (or demand, that's good too!) to turn back NOW! I'm not kidding, press the backspace button and never come back, cuz it might start out all good…but it will get GRAPHICAL! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But for you who are actually brave enough to read this crazy fic…enjoy~! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

"Daisuke…"

"Please Hikari-chan!" One mahogany haired boy with goggles got on one knee desperately, "Give me a chance!"

One orange haired eighteen year old girl sat there, watching the two younger fifteen years in front of her. Takenouchi Sora experienced this scenario every single day, along with the other friends that were the Digidestined. It was always the same routine. Daisuke would try to swoon Hikari and ask her out, and Hikari flat out rejecting her, thus making one Motomiya Daisuke a sad teen.

To be honest, Sora was getting tired of it.

"Hikari…"

The said mousy girl sighed sadly, "I'm sorry Daisuke…but I just don't like you that way…"

And with that, Hikari walked away from the shocked boy, as her older brother Taichi soon followed; but not before giving an apologetic smile to his kohai. The spiky haired brunette wished he could comfort Daisuke, but his sister always came first on his list.

Silence covered the whole gang, under someone coughed awkwardly.

"Dai, why can't you see Hikari just isn't interested?" A blond boy her age asked, his cold blue eyes staring warily at the sulking teen.

When the Yagami siblings were gone, Daisuke looked and pouted, "You don't have to be mean about it Yamato-san!"

"But it's quite true Daisuke-kun," one boy with red hair and dark eyes spoke up, "Why don't you just move on and find someone who'll like you back?"

"But I don't want any other!" Daisuke sighed as he rubbed his head, and then banged his head on the table in front of him. Apparently they were in the park right now, just another picnic gathering exclusive for the Chosen Children. And Daisuke once again wanted to try and win Hikari's affection.

Which failed miserably.

"I agree with Koushiro," Sora spoke up for the first time, "I think it is time to find someone else, I mean it's been what? Three years you've been chasing after her?"

Daisuke frowned at Sora's comment.

It was true. Ever since they first met, Daisuke was head over heels for the Yagami girl of Light. And he was always getting into trouble about his intense jealousy towards anyone he sees as a rival for Hikari's affections, especially one Takaishi Takeru. Many of Daisuke's friends (Miyako, Iori, and definitely Ken) tend to confront him about just letting her go, but in the end; their reasoning just fell into deaf ears. Soon even the older Digidestined got involved, but not even Taichi (Daisuke's idol and honorary "sempai") wasn't able to convince the holder of courage and friendship. So they decided to just let him be, they rather not waste their breaths on the stubborn boy.

But one person wasn't about to give up hope.

And that person was Sora.

As soon as everyone went their separate ways home, Sora walked with Daisuke, since they live in the same building. The streets were just starting to quiet down as people made their way home to their cozy houses and the skies was a dark orange and violet, the sun setting in the horizon. She glanced a bit to the young boy before him, who was looking down at the ground with a kicked the puppy look.

"So, are you okay?" Sora asked gently, as they both stopped walking.

Daisuke shook his head, "No…"

Sora was a bit confused. Daisuke was always used to Hikari getting rejected…but today seems a bit a bit different.

"Aw, don't worry Daisuke…there are other fishes in the sea~!"

The boy looked up with innocent eyes and pouted, "Sora, why would I be looking for fishes?"

Sora giggled as she sweatdropped, "Dai, it's just an expression"

"Oh…" Now Daisuke felt stupid. He hated when he felt that. Daisuke cursed and kicked a pebble along the sidewalk as Sora frowned at him.

"I'm never gonna find anyone am I?"

The red haired girl reeled back in shock, "W-w-What?"

Now she knew something was wrong. He didn't sound like his normal self. Normally he was hyper and always smiling. But now he sounded like his heart was breaking, his eyes were already watering.

"Why doesn't Hikari-chan like me?" He sobbed silently, as he tried to stop the tears from flowing.

Sora's eyes began to tear up hearing this, but without saying a word, she's just wrapped her arms around the crying boy, as he starting muttering about being alone forever and something is wrong with him. And that's when Sora made up her mind…she was gonna tru and Daisuke somebody he can call his own.

And she has the perfect plan too.

Nighttime rolled by and Daisuke as laying down on the bed, his eyes dull and his whole body feeling numb.

Sure he was rejected by Hikari on a regular basis, but somehow today he felt hurt when she just plain said she didn't like him that way and walked away like that. What was worst was she said it in front of everyone in a public park. He sighed as he stood up, walked across the room and looked at himself in the mirror. He played with his spiked up hair, and removed his goggles slowly as he observed himself more in the mirror. He wasn't too skinny nor was he masculine, just about right. Although he hated his girly hips, as Jun teases him constantly every single day. He flopped back onto his bed and sighed.

'_I just wish I was loved back…I just wish…I…was…loved…too…_'

Daisuke slowly closed his eyes as he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Suddenly a bright light passed Daisuke's window, but the boy still kept on sleeping as a mysterious figure jumped into the room, her crimson eyes looking down at the tired boy.

"Don't worry Daisuke," She spoke softly as she held out some sort of necklace with a crest of Love on it, "Your wish is about to come true…"

* * *

**This is just the introduction, a small piece of the story so it can get going, there will be more action on the next chapter~! Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Please read and review~!**


	2. The Difference

_**The Thing About Wishes**_

**Summary:** After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora, feeling a bit sorry for the goggleheaded boy, decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Footnotes: **Only one review ^_^ I'm cool with that, thanks to you Takato the dreamer :D I dunno how many chapters I'm making this but it's not gonna be a long story that's for sure...but only...if you wanted longer then I might consider...*shrugs* Who knows...and so the plot begins now~! Enjoy this chapter~! please be sure to read and review~!

**Warning! Contains yaoi or boy X boy love! So if this is not you cup of tea, I suggest (or demand, that's good too!) to turn back NOW! I'm not kidding, press the backspace button and never come back, cuz it might start out all good…but it will get GRAPHICAL! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But for you who are actually brave enough to read this crazy fic…enjoy~! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

_"…Don't worry Daisuke…your wish is about to come true…"_

He shifted in his sleep.

_"…Your wish…"_

He groaned in his sleep.

_"…Will come true…"_

He started panting in his sleep.

_"…Do not worry…"_

He started to feel hot.

_"…Daisuke…."_

Then it suddenly became cold.

With a loud gasp from fright, Daisuke immediately sat up with a cold sweat. He panted a bit as his wide eyes looked around shakily. Why was the room suddenly cold? Daisuke then saw where the cool night air was coming from. He forgot to close his window again. He flipped over out of his bed and wandered over to the window and closed it, locking it in the process.

"Weird…I thought I closed this before going to bed…" Daisuke thought out loud, relaxing himself on the bed once more, "Although I had the weirdest dream…"

Daisuke yawned as he laid his head on the pillow and drifted back to sleep, not noticing his alarm clock read 6:09am…and vibrating silently.

Looking at her watch, reading the time as Yolei, wearing her green high school uniform, waited for the other Digidestined to arrive. It has already been five minutes and so far only Hikari, Takeru and Koushirou, who were also wearing their high school uniforms, were standing at the front of the school gates patiently as other students walked by them chatting to their friends merrily.

"Geez, it's the first day of classes and Daisuke's already late…" Yolei muttered, tapping her foot lightly on the ground.

Hikari looked away, feeling half guilty from yesterday and half tiredly from this morning; her hair frizzy from running all the way here with Takeru. Taichi didn't follow her today due to the fact he threatened to throw the alarm clock at her if she tried to wake him up again. So she left him without another word; no need to have a clock hitting your head early in the morning.

"Give Davis a break," Takeru reasoned, using Daisuke's Americanized name, "Sora called my house to say he went home late since he stopped by her place for a while,"

Koushiro turned to the blond with a questioning gaze, "Oh? What was Daisuke-kun doing there with Sora-san?"

Takeru shrugged as the school bell rang, "There's the warning bell, we better go inside…"

Hikari nodded, and went ahead of them; Yolei following her afterwards. Takeru sighed as he watched his best friend go. He knew what was up with her. She was still feeling guilty about rejecting Daisuke the other day; telling Takeru that she had her reasons and was fed up of Daisuke not getting the message. The blond understood very well, but he didn't know exactly what Hikari's reason was. Now that he thought about it, Daisuke's traits and personalities are the type of guy Hikari likes. Takeru then started to list off the things Hikari mentioned;

'_Let's see…she said he'd have to be loyal and friendly, energetic so at least she has someone to keep up with her…ummm oh! Funny! Daisuke is pretty funny at times…lets see what else…_'

"Takeru-kun, aren't you coming?"

The blonde's train of thought was cut off as his blue eyes stared at the dark coal colored eyes of one Izumi Koushiro.

"Uhhh…I'll wait for Daisuke first…" Takeru replied politely as she sat on the small brick wall behind him. He was then shocked when the child of knowledge settled his bag down and sat next to him.

"I might as well wait with you, after all my homeroom doesn't start for a while," Koushiro explained as he grabbed a book from his bag and began reading it.

"I'd never thought you'd be one to skip Koushiro…" Takeru joked, "It's even the first day back to school,"

Shrugging, Koushiro removed the bookmark from his book, "There's not much classes anyways, and I find homeroom just pointless…"

Takeru smiled a bit as he leaned back and watched for any sign of the reddish haired brunette, while whistling to some turn from his brother's band, The Teenage Wolves. Soon he heard running footsteps nearby him and he turned his head to greet Daisuke approaching them, but his jaws suddenly dropped and a blush was already forming in his cheeks. He didn't know why, but for some reason Daisuke looked different today, with his hair blowing slightly in the breeze as he ran to them, in slow motion Takeru added in his mind, just like the girls in Baywatch. The goggleheaded boy's crimson brown eyes spotted Takeru and an occupied Koushiro and those big round orbs light up brightly, which made Takeru sigh a bit dreamily. Realizing what he was doing, Takeru shook his head and tried to act normal.

_'Geez, what is wrong with me…?_' Takeru wondered as Daisuke stopped in front of him, panting slightly and cheeks a nice shade of red, _'Boy he awfully looks cute like that…wait WHAT?' _The child of hope mentally slapped himself, blinking his eyes from the image of Daisuke smiling sweetly of him popped up.

"Ohayo Takeru!" The young fifteen year old grin sheepishly as Takeru came back to reality and blushed.

"O-Ohayo…" The blue eyed boy replied sheepishly, his heard pounding in his chest, _'Damnit what's happening to me!'_

Daisuke nodded as he then turned to the red haired computer genius, who was still reading his book. In a loud cheerful tone, he spoke Koushiro's name in a sing-song way and Koushiro grunted in response, too engrossed with the book that captured his attention. Sighing Daisuke bent down so that he was face to face with him and once more called the red head to announce his arrival. Sighing in irritation Koushiro was about to give Daisuke a piece of his mind until he was stopped short. Daisuke's face was so close to his, he can feel his breath hit his nose; his scent smelled a lot like strawberries. Blushing, Koushiro was about to move away until he lost his balance and cried out when he fell backwards into the bushes. Takeru choked on his laughter as the cinnamon haired teen went around to help Koushiro up.

"Koushiro-san! Daijoubu desu ka?" Daisuke asked in panic, apologizing at the same time and rambling on about how sorry was. Huh, Koushiro thought with a small blush, I never thought Daisuke voice would be so soft…usually it's loud and brash.

"I think you broke him Daisuke~" Takeru teased as the said boy ran around with a scared look. This made the red head laugh a bit.

'_He is quiet cute when he acts so childishly…_' Koushiro then blinked at the thought, _'Huh, how peculiar…that was quite inappropriate…why did I think that?...'_

"Uh…earth to Koushrio-san," Two voices spoke and the junior looked at the two freshmen before him, with a confused expression on their faces.

Daisuke blinked as he helped Koushiro up on his feet, "Are you really okay?"

Koushiro was blushing even more with the feeling of Daisuke's arms on his waist to hold him up, but coughed a bit, trying to calm his nerves.

"I..I am fine…just a little dizzy…"

"You sure?"

The red head nodded, "Yes I am quite sure Daisuke-kun,"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow at him, but just gave that smile of his, making both the boys blush.

"Well then if we could get going, I think I might get a seat next to Hikari-chan~!" He hopped from on foot to another as he pumped his fist in the air, "Today is the day I will win her affections! Dattebayo!"

Koushiro shook his head at the naïve boy as Takeru laughed at his friend's antics, making a quick note to not let Daisuke watch anymore shows with hyperactive blond ninjas with an annoying catchphrase. But one thing ran in both their minds as all three of them walked into the school quietly.

_'There's something different about Daisuke today…'_

"Now that we've settled down, let us talk about Tokugawa period, which can be also known as the Edo period. Now as we've said last week this period was ruled by the shoguns of the Tokugawa family, running from 1603 to 1868. The political entity of this period was the Tokugawa shogunate.…"

Daisuke yawned a bit as the teacher drawled on about the Japanese history. He was now sitting in his desk near the window next to Takeru, who sat on in the aisle with Hikari on his other side. The dark haired teen had to frown at that, once again Hikari was out of his reach. He decided that later on he'll try again in his next class. As the bell rang, Daisuke didn't hesitate to stand and and rush out the room, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Takeru laughed at this and tried to follow after him, but was stopped by the Yagami girl.

"TK," she asked with his shortened name, "Can we talk?"

Davis was placing his books into his lockers and was preparing for his next class until he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist, making the young boy squeak in surprise as he tries to hit whoever it is trying to tickle him to death.

"Hey, hey, hey watch it! You're gonna poke in the eye in a minute" The voice spoke in amusement as he freed the squirming boy from his grasp. Daisuke was about to retort rudely at whoever it was until he looked up to see his tall sempai smirking down at him, his dark brown eyes staring at his bright ones.

"Ah! Taichi-sempai!" The younger boy smiled as the ex-leader of the Digidestined playfully ruffled his kohai's hair with a laugh.

"That's me, and don't you forget it~" Taichi winked, waving his finger around in a teasing manner, making the younger teen blushed, "I hope you won't make a habit of trying to hit your seniors eh?"

Daisuke scoffed and pouted a bit, "Yeah well don't sneak up on me like that!"

Suddenly the eighteen year old boy flinched back with wide as he stared down at his young successor. The freshman started to feel a little conscious as Taichi squinted his eyes at him strangely and started to circle around the small boy a bit with an observant stance. He didn't know whether to be freaked out that his sempai was looking at him weird or a bit flattered since the older boy was giving him this kind of attention; the second of the latter confused the young brunette quite a bit. Taichi took another minute to double take at his kohai and grinned.

'_Why is he smiling like that?_' Daisuke wondered as Taichi placed his hand under his chin in a thinking posture.

"You look different today Dai," Taichi nodded his head to himself at this confirmation, "But I just can't place what's so different about you…"

The dark brunette stared up at his sempai, tilting his head up to him in confusion, "Nani?"

Taichi couldn't help but blush at this reaction.

He didn't know why but…Taichi felt the need to-

"Taichi!" An angry voice was heard down at the hallways, as the spiky haired duo looked behind them to see a taller pissed off blond boy about Taichi's age, his cold blue eyes staring down at his so-called best friend.

"Ah, Yamato…" Taichi mused as the said boy stomped over to them, shaking something in his hands and waving it in front of the laughing brunette's face.

"You…You…" The blond then smacked Taichi on the head, "BAKA! How could you do this?"

Yamato was babbling on something about placing something on fire and throwing what looked like a piece of burnt clothing at the grinning bearer of courage. Many of their friends knew Taichi was a bit of a pyro maniac, after all his digimon was a fire breathing dinosuar. Daisuke wasn't exactly surprised at this; after all Taichi and Matt shared an apartment now (which in Daisuke's opinion, sounded kind of fishy) and every day they argue over the smallest things. It almost made people wonder if the two were dating, but when people ask it ended up with Taichi rolling around the floor laughing and Matt blushing and shouting that he had a girlfriend and even if he swung that way he'd never want to date someone like his best friend.

Daisuke stayed a bit far from the squabbling two, leaning on the lockers with a bored expression. He looked around and saw not many students are around, probably still in their classes. Speaking of classes, Daisuke looked down at his watch and saw he only have five minutes to get to class…and get a seat next to Hikari-chan.

"Uh I'd love to stay and chat, but unfortunately I have to run! So uh…bye!" Daisuke waved with a nervous grin and sprinted off as both seniors looked up and watched the running boy go.

Matt frowned a bit, as he looked at the retreating figure with a strange look in his eyes.

"Does…Daisuke look different to you?"

Taichi nodded with a sheepish smile, "I was thinking the same thing,"

* * *

**Okay~! I know it's still a bit short bu hey at least the plot is going along right? :D Anyways the next chapters is where things get a little crazy ;P Also two certain persons from another country comes to visit? XD Please review and tell what you guys think~!**


	3. The Disaster

_**The Thing About Wishes**_

**Summary:** After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora, feeling a bit sorry for the goggleheaded boy, decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Footnotes: **Hmmmm I've got some reviews and some of them were real interesting. I've got one from O r i g i n a l1 and to answer...very good question...we shall see ;)) muwahahahhahhahahahhahahaha! *coughcoughcough* ok ok lets move on...

**Warning! Contains yaoi or boy X boy love! So if this is not you cup of tea, I suggest (or demand, that's good too!) to turn back NOW! I'm not kidding, press the backspace button and never come back, cuz it might start out all good…but it will get GRAPHICAL! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But for you who are actually brave enough to read this crazy fic…enjoy~! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

After a few hours of school, Daisuke was glad it was lunchtime already. He placed his books inside his locker, grabbed his bento and slammed it closed with a cheerful smile, and headed to the cafeteria. He had most of his seats next to Hikari, and surprisingly she talked to him at each of their classes. The goggle boy was happy he had a chance like this; especially when she laughed at his stories and jokes. Normally she'd roll her eyes or say it's too corny. But today she said that he was pretty funny. She even asked if he did something new with his hair today. Daisuke knew what this meant.

"Could this mean…I have a chance?" Daisuke giggled to himself as he hummed a happy tune, skipped a step down the stairs and walked out the doors, grinning even bigger when he saw the sun shining down at him.

'_I think this day is looking up…nothing could get better than this…_'

"Daisuke~! Over here~!" A sweet voice called to him, and the boy turned around with a happy grin as he saw Hikari smiling back at him, waving him over to her table.

'_Is…she calling me over?_'

Daisuke whipped his head around to see if she was waving at anyone else. When he saw there was none, he looked at her and pointed to himself questionably. Hikari giggled at this and nodded with her sweet smile. The red haired brunette almost melted at that smile.

_'She really IS calling me over! This must be some sort of dream…but hell if it is, I don't wanna ever wake up~!'_

The boy ran up to the girl at a matter of seconds.

"Hey Daisuke-kun, ready for lunch?" Hikari asked nicely as Daisuke nodded.

_'She never calls me Daisuke-kun…this is so cool~!'_

Hikari smiled as she patted a seat next to her, "Come here and sit with me,"

'_This is the best day of my life! Absolutely nothing could ruin this moment…_'

Daisuke grinned and was about to sit down until a force grabbed him and pulled him back up again.

"YOLEI! Wh…what are you doing?" Daisuke shouted at the purple haired girl, who had her hands on his shoulder looking at him with a strange expression.

"Davis…you look…" Suddenly the girl squealed as she started hugging the poor boy, "SO cute~!"

"HUH?" Davis exclaimed as he pushed the girl back with wide eyes, "Are you on some crazy happy pills or something?"

Yolei giggled and shook her head, "No silly, I mean it…did you do something with your hair today?"

Hikari frowned as she stood up with a calm expression, "Yolei, what brings you to our table? Shouldn't you have a meeting about the computer club or something?"

"Oh nothing~!" Yolei smiled and hooked one arm under Daisuke's, "I just came out early from the meeting and wanted to invite Dai-kun over to my table for lunch,"

The female brunette's eyes turned dark at the nickname the other girl gave Daisuke, but smiled a little too sweetly and laughed, sitting back down on the table.

"Oh Yolei, I actually asked **_Dai-kun _**to sit with me for lunch today…"

Yolei frowned but then smiled as well as she sat down both her and Daisuke, making the boy sit between the girls, "Well then, I hope you don't mind if I join you two~"

"No, not at all,"

Daisuke could've sworn he saw Hikari scowl at Yolei, but it was quickly replaced with a forced grin.

"Uhhh…" Daisuke opened his bento, "So, what do you guys have for lunch?"

"Hmm?" The mousy girl on his left peeked down at his lunch, "You have so little in your bento…"

Daisuke looked down at his lunch. Jun just packed only five small sandwiches since Daisuke was running late this morning, she didn't have time to make a proper bento for him.

"Heh, I guess…" The boy muttered as he grabbed one sandwich and chewed it down. Suddenly he felt a hand on his and Daisuke blushed when Hikari pulled his hand as she took a bite of his sandwich.

"Uhhhhh…."

"MmmMm…Yummy~!" Hikari purred, licking her lips as she stared at him with a smile.

Yolei growled as she tried to get Daisuke's attention, "Daisuke if you're hungry, I can share _my _lunch with you~!"

Hikari glared at Yolei, "Yolei, can't you see he's feeding _me _his lunch?"

"Careful you might eat his hand!" Yolei gritted her teeth as Hikari smirked lightly.

"Maybe I might~!"

Yolei stood up, grabbed her water bottle and threw the content at Hikari as Daisuke ducked his head down from getting wet. Hikari screamed and stood up, as she glared at the glass eyed girl, who was trying to look innocently cute.

"Oops~! I guess my hand just slipped," Yolei said in a cute voice as Hikari was seething in silence.

Hikari then smirked as she also grabbed her bottle and threw her orange juice at the loud mouthed girl, who gaped in shock at the now grinning Hikari.

"Oops~! I guess _MY _hand must've **slipped **as well~!" Hikari sang out as Yolei grabbed some of her noodles and smacked it right on Hikari's hair, which resulted to the brunette screaming in fury and throwing her eggs at Yolei's face.

Soon many people gathered around them and many boys chanted: 'bitch fight!' really loudly as some of the girls tried to break the fighting two, using their hands to try and slap each other since they've ran out of food to throw at each other.

"I SAW HIM FIRST!" Hikari yelled, pulled at Yolei's hair roughly.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LIKE HIM!" Yolei cried out as she also tugged on the other girl's hair angrily.

"I WAS DOING FINE UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG!"

"GOOD THING I DID!"

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"NO THAT'S YOUR DOING MS. 'I-EAT-OFF-PEOPLE'S-HAND' WHICH BY THE WAY IS TOTALLY WEIRD AND SOOO SHANKY!"

"ARGH! THAAAAT'S IT!"

Daisuke quietly grabbed his bento and sneakily crept away from the scene. When he was far enough he sighed and decided to eat his lunch at the soccer field. This whole lunch hour was a disaster. He wanted to spend a lunch date with his long time crush, but it ended being a catfight between her and his other friend.

"Speaking of which…why were they fighting?…" Daisuke wondered as he popped a sandwich in his mouth, "It's not like them to fight like that, that's usually me and Yolei…but I've never seen Hikari lose it before…especially in school…"

"You know people will think you're weird if they see you talking to yourself…" A voice chuckled as the person sat next to the boy, who jumped out of his skin the second time today. He then turned around and smiled at a boy wearing a grey school attire.

"Ken!" Davis exclaimed as he hugged the boy happily, "What are you doing here? I thought you had classes…in Tamachi?...not that I'm glad to see you but what are you doing all the way in Odaiba!"

Ken laughed at his friend's long speech, he was surprise that his best friend could talk so much without the need to breath.

"Well I have the afternoon off since everyone there is preparing for festive activities…"

Daisuke blinked, "Activities?"

The child of kindness nodded, "Yeah, it's kind of a traditional event…you can come next week at the opening…"

"Really?" Daisuke smiled as Ken nodded again with a laugh.

"Yes Dai you can, and you can bring the Digidestined too…"

"Ah yeah, we can all meet after school and plan!"

"That's sounds like a good idea," Ken then frowned a bit, "By the way, why are you alone here? Aren't you usually busting around lunchtime trying to sit and talk with Yagami-san?"

Daisuke stopped eating and pouted, "Uhhhh…I kinda did…"

Now Ken was surprised, "Oh? And what happened?"

"Well, she was talking to me and class you know? And then she invited me to sit with her for lunch…just me and her…"

Ken made a face a bit but gestured for the boy to continue.

"So anyways I was about to sit down when Yolei came running and hugged me to death,"

The boy genius raised an eyebrow at this, "She…hugged you…to death?"

"Well not literally, I'm still alive you know," Daisuke said, which made Ken sweatdrop, "And she even said that I'm cute or something…weird…"

Then Ken made a sound as he rested his elbows on his knees and propped his head on both his palms, "So then what?"

"So then Yolei joined me and Hikari-"

"Hikari and I," Ken corrected his best friend, who shrugged him off as he went on.

"Whatever, anyways all of a suddenly Hikari just ate a bit of my sandwich after I bit into it, and then Yolei got mad and threw water at her, then Hikari threw juice back at Yolei and then that's how it all started…"

"All what started-"

Before Ken could say anymore, he and Daisuke heard double screaming as Yolei and Hikari ran towards them with fire in their eyes, but once they saw Daisuke those fires turned into hearts.

"DAIIIISUKE!"

"Ah! They're back!" Daisuke yelped as dropped his lunchbox, grabbed Ken's hand and ran for it.

Ken then blush a bright shade of red at his hand being pulled as the burgundy haired lad dragged him around the corner as they both ducked into the sports shed. Daisuke peeked out to see the girls pass by them and he sighed in relief.

"Phew~! That was close…"

"Um…Daisuke…"

Daisuke looked back at Ken who was looking down at him blushing in embarrassment. The goggle head then realized the inside of the shed was small which was why Ken and he were squished together chest to chest. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Daisuke was trying to move so that he and Ken had space, but this caused some discomfort to the dark haired teen with him. Ken started feeling goosebumps forming as Daisuke, too busy to notice his best friend's distress, kept moving around like that. He didn't understand why he was feeling that way, but he didn't want it to stop. But sadly it did stop as Daisuke fell out of the shed with a thud. The ex-Digimon Kaiser blinked as he looked down worriedly at his friend.

"You okay Dai?"

Daisuke winced a bit and nodded, standing back up dusting himself.

"Yeah, I'm okay…how about you?"

Ken blushed at what he thought before and smiled nervously, "I-I-I'm ok…"

A sudden dejavu feeling came over him as he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Daisuke, I'm sure…"

"Well…okay then…" Daisuke smiled, grabbing Ken's arm again and ran towards the school, "C'mon! I bet everyone would be happy to see you~!"

Ken looked at his friend in wonder but smiled none the less. After all, Daisuke always had an effect on Ken; it's probably because of his lovable personality. But now Ken was thinking the most popular thought of the day.

'_There's definitely something new about Daisuke…_'

Walking down the halls warily, the so called president of the computer science club scouted the area for a certain eye glass wearing female, who was a sophomore vice president of said club. Koushiro sighed weakly as he scratched his head in wonder.

"I wonder where is Miyako-san…" He pondered, using her real name instead of the made up nickname Mimi had for her younger non-blood sister.

Now that he thought about it, mostly all the nicknames that were given to the Digidestined were all from Mimi…except his own. Yagami Taichi was the one who gave the name 'Izzy' for the small red head since the brunette thought Koushiro was hard to remember sometimes, so he shortened his last name instead. Koushiro laughed at that, it did suit him well he had to admit. And that nickname has been stuck with everyone ever since, heck they got used to it so much there was no use for using his real name…except for the younger ones like Iori, Hikari, Takeru and…

"Daisuke…" Koushiro muttered under his breath, testing the name out without the suffix for the first time as if it was a foreign word. The young lad had grown in Koushiro, he was like a miniature Taichi in a sense. But the more Koushiro thought about it, the more confused the red head got. For example, the first time he met Daisuke, he was astounded that he was Taichi in so many was. Now he seems to have traits that Taichi never had. One of those traits were Daisuke wasn't strong looking like the older soccer captain but he had ten times the bravery than the original leader, and he seems to be more child-like and innocent than Tai (which Koushiro would always use) and Daisuke seems to be way…

"Cute…" Koushiro sighed dreamily, but then blushed at what he said out loud, "D…did I just say that?" He covered his mouth quickly as he leaned against the lockers with shocked eyes, mind racing.

_'W-what are these profound thoughts I'm having?…Thinking Daisuke is cute and all…What's been up with me today…?'_

Looking back, he was sure he never had thoughts like this before, let alone to someone he knew. Koushiro slid down onto the floor with a thoughtful expression.

'_Why can't a stop thinking about him?…I never thought of Daisuke like this…but he does seem to shine brighter today…with his eyes all glossy and happy…and that smile…My heart races when I think about him smiling at me…_'

Suddenly an image of Daisuke ran through the knowledgeable child's head, the goggle boy turning his head towards Koushiro with a shy smile and a blush gracing his cheeks.

"_Koushiro-san~_"

The red head blushed but grinned sheepishly as his continued in his daydream, now imaging Daisuke walking along the beach with him.

_Daisuke watched the sun set in the horizon as he treaded along the watery sand._

_"Isn't it beautiful Koushiro-san?" The boy gazed at the wonderous ocean as Koshiro stood next to him with a soft smile._

_"Yes…" The other older boy wrapped his arms around Daisuke, who looked at him with a cute blush, "Beautiful…"_

_Daisuke sighed as he felt safe in Koushiro's arms, as he wrapped his arms around Koushiro's neck. They were both the same height, but the red hea was an inch taller than the young boy before him. Daisuke smiled gently as he stared deeply into the eyes of the computer genius. The young digidestined then slowly closed his eyes and whispered softly but desperately. _

_"…Kiss me…"_

_Koushiro smirked as he dipped Daisuke down just like in the movies and was about to kiss the boy until-_

"Eh? Izzy?"

Izzy's eyes opened and turned red in embarrassment as he looked up to see Taichi grinning down at him.

"T-T-T-T-Taichi!"

"Having a good dream huh?" Taichi snickered as the red head bolted up, dusted himself and tried to calm down, his blush already gone.

"I…I was simply just resting my eyes…" Koushiro explained as Taichi smirked even more.

"Uh-huh~!" The brunette teased as Koushiro started walking away from him, but the ex-goggle head followed, "You were closing your eyes alright…along with that blush and goofy smile on your face…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Koushiro tried to walk faster, but it was useless. After all he was being chased by a soccer player, and a fast one at that…so no point in running.

"C'mon Izzy, it's okay to thinking about the person you're in love with…"

Izzy froze in his tracks.

_"The person you're in love with…"_

Taichi's words rang in his head like a mantra.

_"The person you're in love with…"_

What did this all mean exactly?

_"The person you're in love with…"_

Izzy never knew what the meaning of love was.

_"The person you're in love with…"_

Could it be?

_"The person you're in love with…"_

Was Izumi Koushiro…

_"The person you're in love with…"_

In love with Motomiya Daisuke?

"Am I in love…?" Izzy asked himself, which Taichi heard since he was now standing next to him.

"Are you okay Kou," Taichi waved a hand in fron of the dazed Koushiro's face, "You just spaced out…"

Koushiro shook his head, away from his frivolous thoughts and turned to Taichi with a look of pure confusion, something Taichi thought would never see (since he knows Koushiro knows everything).

"Taichi, how would you know if you're in love with someone?"

The brown haired boy was caught off guard with that question as he thought about it carefully. Thinking about it now, Taichi hasn't seen Koushiro date anyone ever since they met at summer camp during grade school. It goes to show not even Izzy knows about everything; the guy was practically clueless when it came to the dating world.

"Well Izzy," Taichi began to explain, "When you're in love you'd do anything for that person, your heart races when you see them or think of them, and they are always on your mind…it's a feeling like no other…well it's the happiest thing that two people can share with one another and expression in various ways" Taichi winced at remembering his parents giving him the birds and the bees talk.

Koushiro blinked and tilted his head in even more confusion, "Is that all?"

This would explain a lot in Koushrio's mind.

Taichi laughed, "Well there are a lot of definitions of love, but one thing is clear…you feel different when that certain special someone is around…"

This surprised the young red head. Since when was Taichi knowledgeable in this situation?

"Taichi how do you know all this?"

"This is what you get for having a mom who watches too many drama soap operas and chick flicks," Taichi replied with a wink, "So~! Who's the lucky girl?"

Koushiro blinked, "Huh?"

"You know," Taichi wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "That special girl you were thinking of!"

The smaller boy paled slightly as it all dawned to him.

Izumi Koushiro wasn't just in love.

He was in love with a **_boy_**!

And it wasn't just a boy.

He was in love with a **_Digidestined_**!

And it wasn't just any Digidestined.

It was **_Daisuke_**!

And he was **Taichi's **_kohai_!

"Oh crap…"

**

* * *

**

**Hahahahahaha! XD Now the plot thickens...or it's just going in random places XDD Who knows? I know I said in the last chapter I said certain people from another country will be in the story...but not in this chapter XDD maybe the next? *grins evilly* maaaaaybe~! Read and Review please and tell me what you think ^_^**


	4. The Revelation

_**The Thing About Wishes**_

**Summary:** After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora, feeling a bit sorry for the goggleheaded boy, decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Footnotes: **I am so on a roll here! :D I mean I feel so pumped up making this story, that I've got some drafted and now just added some finishing touches for the next chapter~! Well as you can see from the last episode it was a start of a wonderous and chaotic craziness ^w^ So now~! on with the show~!

[NOW EDITED: 04/15/2014]

**Warning! Contains yaoi or boy X boy love! So if this is not you cup of tea, I suggest (or demand, that's good too!) to turn back NOW! I'm not kidding, press the backspace button and never come back, cuz it might start out all good…but it will get GRAPHICAL! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But for you who are actually brave enough to read this crazy fic…enjoy~! ^_^**

* * *

Daisuke frowned as he looked around the hallway, Ken right beside him out of breath.

"Daisuke, we're been running for hours already! Shouldn't we go back out or something…"

"I'm sure the computer lab is here somewhere," Daisuke muttered looking through every door he passed. Ken followed the boy reluctantly, knowing that they were official lost.

"I thought you had classes right now?" Ken asked with a frown.

"Meh, it's only the first day," Daisuke shrugged his shoulders as his best friend looked at him disapprovingly.

"Exactly, you're missing out,"

"I can always make it up tomorrow, now where is that computer lab…" Daisuke muttered once more repeatedly as he peeked one by one in the many classrooms. Ken sighed at his lazy friend, but then his ears perked up at the sound of music playing.

"Shhh! Daisuke," The navy haired boy grabbed the other boy's arm to stop, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Daisuke asked his friend, as he let his ears listen, "I can't hear anything,"

"Listen closer,"

Daisuke tried listening again, and indeed heard the sound of faint guitars playing and drum beating in a musical rhythm.

"Yeah…I can hear it now," The burgundy hair boy grinned and tugged Ken along, "C'mon lets check it out!"

The two young digidestined then raced towards the sound of the melody as a boy's voice was heard echoing around the empty hallways. The two then reached to the sound getting louder and the two freshmen peeked inside to see Yamato singing and playing his bass guitar with his band. In the band there was a brunette with green eyes playing the drums. Another boy who played guitar as well had fair dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes, about Yamato's height. And the last boy was a younger eighteen year old version of Shuu Kido (Joe's older brother) playing the keyboard.

They were the Teenage Wolves.

Daisuke smiled as he watched Yamato play, eyes closed and smiling as he sang. It made the burgundy haired boy wonder in awe how a guy like Yamato could be so talented. He had the looks and he was very popular, especially the female population (he knows this from experience). His big sisiter Jun was, and still is a big fan of Ishida Yamato and always will be (until someone hotter and more famous comes her way).

The music then closed to an end, and Yamato finally opened his eyes as he looked up to see Daisuke clapping enthusiastically and Ken hiding behind the sliding door.

"Daisuke..what are you doing here?" The rockstar blinked as Daisuke smiled at him.

"We heard you playing and decided to stop by and listen…"

Matt blushed at the way Daisuke was smiling at him like that. Weird, he never blushes…but good thing nobody else notices.

"Y-you never came to listen to me practice before," Yamato stated, trying to keep his cool.

Daisuke nodded, a bit guiltily, "Yeah I kno. Sorry I haven't been, I mean, I've been kind of busy with school and soccer-"

Now the older blond felt a pang of a strange emotion when seeing Daisuke so sad like that, it was really strange indeed.

"Hey uh-it's okay," Matt reassured the younger boy, "It's no big deal. Anyways what brings you to this building?"

"We were trying to find the computer room," Ken piped up, making the original holder of Friendship look at him warily, "And what are you doing here Ishida-san?"

"This is a music room after all kid," The drummer of the band replied with a grin, it was scary for Daisuke that this guy sounded and acted like Taichi-sempai.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you guys," Matt laughed a bit and turned to his bandmates, "Guys, these two are Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji,"

"Wait, Motomiya?" The bass player asked with a sly grin towards Matt, "Is this the cutie that has the major crush on you?"

Davis blushed darkly as Yamato shook his head frantically, also blushing.

"Nonononononono!" The blond waved his hands in front of him, "He's the little brother of the crazy fan girl…"

"Yeah Mistu, besides he mentioned it was a girl named Jun," the keyboard player told his friend, pushing his glasses up as he looked at Ken, "So you're that genius boy Ichijouji-kun huh?"

Ken nodded and bowed politely, "It is nice to meet you all,"

"Wow~! So polite," The drummer mused, smiling slightly.

Matt rolled his eyes as he gestured his friends to the younger boys.

"So as you know now, the wise guy in the guitar is Yutaka Himi,"

Yutaka grinned and winked, "He says I'm the wise guy, but it's really Ishida here,"

The blond stuck his tongue at Yutaka, who stuck his tongue back at him, "And the drummer over there is Akira Mitzuki,"

Akira gave a peace sign to Daisuke and Ken, as Daisuke waved a hello to him.

"And last but not the least; the keyboard player is Takashi Maede,"

Takashi smiled and nodded his head, "Pleasure to meet you both,"

After the exchange of greetings, Daisuke then turned to Yamato, "You don't happen to know where the computer room is, do you?"

Yamato looked down at the naïve boy then pointed out, "Just turn to you left and it's there on the second door to your right…"

Daisuke grinned, "Ah! Thanks a bunch Yamato-san~!"

"No problem Dai," Yamato smiled as Daisuke and Ken walked out of the room.

Yutaka grinned and leaned behind Yamato, "Daisuke-kun sure is cute huh?"

"Yeah…" Matt murmured with a smile but then his eyes widened at what his friend just said, "Wait what!"

Yutaka laughed maniacally as Yamato chased him around the room in great white fury, as Takashi and Akira stared at the two weird crazy friends with sweatdrops.

Meanwhile, Takeru was waiting under the cherry blossoms, waiting for a certain holder of light.

_"TK," she asked with his shortened name, "Can we talk?"_

_TK turned to the short girl with a questioning gaze, "Uh sure? What is it Kari…?"_

_He looked at her worriedly as the girl before him just reassured him she wasn't in trouble or anything._

_"You haven't used that nickname since we were kids…" Hikari giggled then she looked at him with a soft smile, "I can't talk in the open, meet me outside campus where the Sakura Tree is…"_

_The blond boy nodded as the girl smiled happily and kissed him on the cheek and ran off._

And now Takeru was here, waiting for the girl who called him out. He looked at his watch as the time read 14:05 and looked around again for the petite Yagami, but there was no such luck. Out of the blue, Hikari came up to him, and Takeru stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hikari!" He yelled as he ran over to her with concern in his eyes, "What happened to you?"

"Stupid Yolei…" She muttered under her breath and looked up at TK, "I'm fine Takeru…just got a little dirty that's all…"

"A little?" Takeru scoffed, "Hikari! One of your socks is down, your hair is in a mess, your school jumper is missing and you have slap marks on your face!"

Hikari scoffed, "At least I came out alive didn't I?"

"What happened?"

"Yolei happened!" The princess of Light growled, her eyes darkened at the thought of the girl that held love and sincerity. She got even angrier that Yolei holds especially love.

Takeru blinked rapidly in confusion, "You two had a fight?"

"Yeah…" Hikari then looked up with a smile and turned to her best friend with a glint in her eyes, "Takeru, you're close with Daisuke right?"

Freaked out by Hikari's odd behavior, Takeru nodded.

This made the girl super happy, "So then you can help me get Daisuke!"

Now Takeru's jaws dropped in shock, "Say what now!?"

"I know I rejected him time and time again," Hikari pouted, but then sighed dreamily; hearts in her eyes and pink fluffy clouds behind her, "But today he seems so different, and I've realized what a fool I've been to not give him a chance!"

As Hikari started to let her imaginations fly, Takeru stared at her with a frown and…something else in his eyes.

"And um, when did you discover this so called 'revelation'?" He asked suspiciously, as Hikari stopped twirling around happily and smiled brightly at Takeru.

"Oh just this morning~!" She chirped in a sing song way as he continued dancing around like a little ballet girl, "Oh Takeru, I've never had this joyous feeling for anyone before~! And it's all thanks to Daisuke-"

"If I recall, you said you didn't want anything to do with him because-"

"And just what do you think you two are doing?"

Both freshmen students turned to see a senior prefect glaring at them.

"Takaishi-san and Yagami-san, I have caught you now!"

"Why? What did we do?" Takeru asked the female prefect, who just wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Skipping classes and talking back to a senior prefect! That'll be detention for you Takaishi-san!" She tutted as she frowned at Takeru, "Now I want you and Yagami-san in the principal's office THIS INSTANCE!"

Both teens walked their way, irritated with the stuffy prefect behind them.

Back with Daisuke and Ken, they finally entered the computer lab where they spotted Koushiro sitting on one of the computers typing away furiously, Yolei sitting on the desk the red head was using look bored as ever, and finally a familiar dark haired boy with green eyes wearing the middle school uniform.

"Ah! I see Iori is here as well…" Daisuke spoke out loud, making all three occupants of the room turn to him.

Yolei was the first to act as she ran up to Daisuke and glomped him happily.

"Daisuke! You're finally here!" She giggled as she continued to hug the boy, who was trying to pry the girl off him.

Iori tilted his head in confusion towards his friends, something wasn't quite right. For one thing Yolei was acting not her usual self; with all the girlish giggling and the smile on her face. The kendo student always thought the glad eyed girl would act like that around Ken, not Daisuke (who she said annoyed her to no end). Even before the two arrivals came, Yolei was talking to him and Koushiro about how she came to realize she and Ken were one sided as she has developed feelings for the goggle head leader. Koushiro seem to be put off by it, but Iori was already questioning his female friend.

"Inoue-san, Daisuke can't breathe," Ken stepped forward; easily getting Yolei to release the now blue faced Daisuke.

Yolei moaned unhappily as she pouted at the dark haired boy; "But Keeen~!"

"Yolei what has gotten into today?" Iori asked about the tenth time today, as Yolei started to whine some nonsense the her short friend.

Daisuke panted slightly, trying to regain some air back and smiled weakly at Ken in thanks. The goggleboy then turned his head to the oldest digidestined in the room, who was looking at him but then blushed slightly and turned back to his work. Daisuke blinked as Yolei and Iori started a little argument, and Ken standing in the middle of it all. The burgundy haired lad decided to go over to Koushiro, and see what he was doing.

"Ne, ne Koushiro-san, what'cha working on there?" The boy peeked over the other boy's shoulders, which tensed a bit at the soft breath near his cheek.

"U-u-u-Uh I…I'm working on…a way to get…back to the Digital world…" He stuttered nervously, blushing in seconds feeling Daisuke breathing down his neck.

_'He…he's so close…'_

"Hmmmm~" Daisuke hummed in interest, unknowingly resting his arms around Koushiro's shoulers and his chin on top of the red hair of the knowledgeable boy, "That sounds cool, that means we can go and visit the digimons ne?"

Koushiro froze when he felt Daisuke around him, but nodded none the less. The boy was still in denial about having this strange feelings towards the younger boy behind him, but somehow apart of him was happy that the innocent fifteen year old was this close to him. Koushiro managed to lean his head up a bit to peek at the boy's face as Daisuke looked down at the other with big confused puppy eyes.

Ken seemed to see this and frowned at this particular scene.

"Koushiro!" A shrilled voice called out and everyone turned to the doorway to see a familiar girl with strawberry blond hair and wearing a bright pink jacket with a blue tubetop underneath, demin mini skirt and white sandals.

"Ah! Mimi-san!" Koushiro blurted out in surprise as Yolei screamed in delight as she leaped in the older girl's arms.

"MIMI-ONEECHAN~!"

"Oh Yolei~! How I've missed you so~!"

The two girls exchanged in greeting in a joyful reunion, as two more figures stepped into the room.

Iori recognized the tall curly haired American before him, "Eh…aren't you Michael-san?"

"Uhhhh…yes..and you are…Iori-kun?" The boy replied, trying to pronounce the words right.

Michael Washington has been the friend of Mimi's ever since their time in the digital world. He was a boy with light blond curly hair, crystal blue eyes wearing a green shirt jacket, white t-shirt, jeans and green/white converse. Ken was introduced properly to the boy as Daisuke stood up straight with wide eyes, staring at the last person at the doorway.

"…Wallace…"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! I told you certain people from another country would come, I bet a lot of you expected Mimi eh? But how many of you expected both Michael and Wallace? :D Review to give me your answers, also I'd like to add...yes that's Michael's last name I got from wikipedia...crazy I know but I'm too lazy to think up a proper last name ^^; And who's Michael and Wallace? Look them up XD**


	5. The Fears

_**The Thing About Wishes**_

**Summary:** After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora, feeling a bit sorry for the goggleheaded boy, decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Footnotes: **Nothing much, only that many people are already asking me who will Daisuke end up with XD will it be takeru? taichi? koushiro? yamato? ken? wallace? hikari? yolei? Well people, the answers is...and it's honestly the truth...I dunno ^^;

**Warning! Contains yaoi or boy X boy love! So if this is not you cup of tea, I suggest (or demand, that's good too!) to turn back NOW! I'm not kidding, press the backspace button and never come back, cuz it might start out all good…but it will get GRAPHICAL! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But for you who are actually brave enough to read this crazy fic…enjoy~! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

"Wallace?"

The blond spiky haired boy grinned sheepishly as his aquamarine eyes sparkled with pure happiness.

"Hey Davis…it's been a while…" The American boy spoke happily; Davis noticed that his Japanese was getting better.

The young boy didn't care and just grinned as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around the foreign fifteen year old, who caught him just in time and spun Daisuke around with a laugh. For everyone watching this, it was like seeing a movie; the girl jumps into her lovers arms as the man catches her and spins her around like the sick puppy love couple they were... but to Daisuke and Wallace, this was a normal thing.

Iori chuckled a bit in his mind.

Those two are so weird.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Daisuke asked as he backed off from the hug attack and let his friend go, "I didn't expect you to come all the way out here in Japan,"

The blond winked with a mischievous smile, "Well Mimi-san wanted to visit and asked both myself and Michael to accompany her…And good thing I did to~!" He then wiggled his eyebrows at Daisuke, "I really wanted to see the girls here…especially Hikari-chan~!"

Daisuke smile dropped a bit, a reaction Wallace didn't expect. Usually the knucklehead would start to cuss and threatened Wallace if he ever went near 'his girl' then he'll kick his ass. But today…he didn't.

And then it happened.

"Hmmmm I wonder if Hikari-chan is still uber cute like the last time~!"

Wallace checked to see his friend's reaction, but nothing came.

"Eh? You know I might get that second kiss from Hikari, jealous now?"

Davis blinked at Wallace in confusion.

"I might even ask her out on a date,"

The crimson eyes looked up at the American boy, still confused.

Now Wallace was really worried.

"Aren't you gonna get mad at me for saying all those stuff?"

"Ummm…Hikari's not here…but we can go and find her if you want…"

Wallace let out a fake gasp of surprise as he went around Daisuke, feeling Daisuke's head and making funny poses around the now annoyed boy.

"Eh? Did you hit your head or something? Or maybe you're sick? Why aren't you trying to kick my ass?"

"WALLACE!" Davis cried out as he punched Wallace on the head, who recoiled in fake pain.

"Owie! Owie! Owie!" Wallace whined as he sat on the floor chibi-fied, anime tears in his eyes.

"Baka…I'm not sick…" Daisuke told the other Digidestined, trying hard not to give in to the puppy eyes Wallace was giving him.

Wallace then turned serious, "Hmmm…something's changed in you Davis…" He murmured as he tilted his head from side to side.

Ken appeared right beside Davis with a smile; A smile he uses when the paparazzi and reporters are interviewing him, it was fake and very much hiding the loathing he had for this new kid.

"I believe we haven't properly been introduced," Ken held his hand out, "Ichijouji Ken,"

Wallace frowned at the hand in front of him, but smirked as he shook hands with Ken.

"The name's Wallace…no need to know my last name," He stuck his tongue at the boy genius, who was seething inside his mind.

Davis missed the lightning eyes the two boys were throwing at each other, and turned to Mimi.

"So when did you three arrive?"

Mimi giggled as Michael then talked with Koushiro, Iori and Yolei, "Well just hours ago, we took a taxi here and wanted to surprise you guys~!"

Davis 'ahh'd' in interest and nodded, "I see, so did you tell Joe you were back?"

Joe graduated last year of Odaiba High and was now at Tokyo U taking his medical course. He and Mimi have become quite a thing for about four years now and still going strong, even though they were worlds apart.

"I have, and he's supposed to be coming over right now…" Mimi giggled once more as she then leaned over to Daisuke and whispered, "So~! I heard from a certain birdie that you've been having love trouble ne?"

Blushing, Daisuke stared at the girly girl with wide shocked eyes, "H-H-H-How'd you…" Then it dawned to him, "Sora-san…"

Mimi nodded cheerfully, "She told me over the phone, and I'm here to help~!"

"No thanks Mimi-san~!" Daisuke laughed nervously, "The last time you played matchmaker was with ended up with one girl dumping a great guy because she doesn't another side of her" He pouted, remembering that story all too well.

"So one chick has gone lesbian because I meddled in so what?" Mimi huffed as she had a devious grin, "Nah…we need to find you a cute girlfriend and get over Hikari…"

"But that's the thing…I think I am over her…"

This got everyone's attention.

"NANI!"

"What do you mean! Have you given up on her?" Wallace cried out, searching Daisuke's eyes to see of the burgundy hair lad was joking…but it seems he's not.

"You guys were right…" Daisuke spoke softly, eyes downcasted, "As happy as I was that Hikari spent a little time with me…she seems like a different person now…" He then smiled sadly, "I…I decided to give up on her…"

Mimi grinned evilly, "If that's the case…"

Suddenly, Daisuke was yanked into Mimi's embrace as his face was squished into her chest.

"Since you've given up on Hikari-chan, you and I can have a chance for some…'quality time' together~!"

"Eh? Nani?" Daisuke's voice muffled, as he finally pushed Mimi away, with a huge blush and jaws dropped to the ground.

But it seems he wasn't the only one.

"MIMI-ONEESAMA!" Yolei screamed as she pushed Daisuke behind her and glared at her 'idol' with jealous eyes, "You're kind of a bit old to date him ne? And besides, what about Joe-san?"

The hearts in Mimi's eyes were gone as she glared at Yolei, "Oro? You like him too?"

"TOO?" Yolei screeched, "You mean you actually like him?"

Daisuke placed his head in his hands. Not again.

Koushiro stood up as he frowned at the two girls.

"Wait, wait, wait," He stood in between the angry females, "Now when did this happen?"

Mimi turned to the red haired boy with a wink, "Oh just recently~!"

"WHAT!" Yolei yelled and was about to pounce at Mimi but was held back by Ken.

Koushiro made a face, "And Joe-san?"

"Hmmmmm~!" Mimi place one finger under her chin, "I told about it about it and he was fine with it,"

Koushiro raised an eyebrow. Now this was beyond weird; Joe would never take it well, usually he'll ball into tears and call Koushiro to talk about it. So why was this different? What exactly was going on here?

"Mimi…" Yolei seethed, "You can't have Daisuke!"

Iori and Michael gaped at the steaming purplette. She NEVER disrespected Mimi before, and this was the first time she didn't use an honorific for her older 'onee-sama' like she always does.

Mimi looked at her like she had been slapped in the face, but kept her cool as she started cackling.

"Ohohohoho~! Sweet, naïve Miyako~!" She spat her younger kohai's real name, "You think he'd go for a dorky girl like you? What Daisuke-chan needs is a **real **woman!"

Yolei started fuming as she and Mimi started screaming at each other at who saw Daisuke first. Michael pulled Mimi back while Iori and Ken did the same for Yolei as the two girls tried to get in each other's throats.

"Why me?" Daisuke whined, anime tears streaming down his cheeks.

Wallace stared at Daisuke a bit then grabbed his hand. The young boy looked at the blond haired laugh who signaled him to keep quiet. The American boy then turned to Koushiro with a cheeky grin and used his eyes to communicate with the red head. Izzy tried not to smile and confirmed his plan with a wink, and Wallace grinned with approval. After a few minutes, the girls still having their catfight and the three other males tried to stop them but Ken blinked suddenly looking around the room.

"Eh? Where's Daisuke?"

Mimi and Yolei stopped their bickering as they looked around and indeed their heart's affection was missing.

"DAISUKE!" They cried as they raced out the room to look for him.

Ken and Michael sighed as they ran after them.

Iori was about to go as well until he noticed something else.

Wallace and Koushiro were gone too.

A cool autumn breeze blew through the trees above the sleeping boy lying underneath the oak tree, the wind whirled around him as if it was singing a lullaby to the brunette resting. Taichi wanted a break from study hall and decided to relax and enjoy some shade from his favorite spot. Random thoughts came into his mind, but one thought seemed to occupy half of his brains today.

"Taichi!"

The said soccer player looked up at a tired looking Yamato as he slipped off his headphones and placed them around his neck.

"Yow~! 'Sup Yama?"

"Don't 'Sup Yama' me! You have some explaining to do!"

Taichi winced at the volume of Yamato's voice and placed his innocent face, "I have no clue what you're on about dude…"

Yamato sighed and ran his hand through his blond locks, "You honestly don't remember? I was gonna ask what's been going on lately…you know…after the incident?"

Taichi frowned at that.

The incident?

"I thought we agreed to not talk about that?"

"I know!" Yamato yelled, then glared harshly at the brunette with hurt eyes, "But…I feel kind of bad you know? This isn't tearing you up inside? Nothing at all?"

Taichi looked up at the cloudy skies, darkening as he and Yamato both stared in wonder.

"Maybe…maybe not…"

"Taichi…"

"Gotta go Matt…I'm gonna head over there now…"

"N-n-Now?" Matt stuttered, "A…Are you sure?"

The brunette smiled sadly as he laughed darkly, "Yeah...I better go before it rains hard…"

And with that, Taichi stood up, placing his headphones back on his head and walked away from the worried looking best friend. As raindrops poured out from the darken heaven above, Taichi walked out of the gates of the school onto the streets, with the lyrics of the song beating into his ears, drowning all the troubles away.

"Hmmm Davis,"

The said boy turned to his blond foreign friend with tired eyes, "What is it Wallace?"

"Am I still sleeping at your house tonight?"

Both of them and Koushiro were standing under a bus stop with an overhead, as they watched the rain pour down hard. Apparently they were walking around the Odaiba park, just hanging out since they've escaped from the other digidestined a few hours ago, and then all of a sudden it rained cats and dogs. Koushiro frowned a bit, since he watched the weather report this morning and it never said anything about it raining this afternoon. How weird.

"I'm not sure…we're still far from my place and no taxi is stopping…" Daisuke sighed as he turned to Koushiro, "How are we gonna get out of here?"

Koushiro pondered this for a while and smiled, "My place isn't far from here, if we can run fast we'll make it…"

Wallace grinned, "We'll still get wet~!"

"But at least we can dry off there," Koushiro rolled his eyes at the cheek boy who snickered at the red head.

Daisuke also grinned as he grabbed both Wallace and Koushiro's hands.

"Let's run!"

Wallace smiled and kept pace with the running hyperactive boy while Koushiro was having a hard time on keeping up with the both of them. Daisuke shouted as adrenaline rushed in his whole being while running along with the two boys behind him. Wallace managed to let go of Daisuke and ran alongside him, cheering and howling like mad as they both ran in the rain. Koushiro sighed as he was still being dragged by one small fifteen year old acting like a child; but somehow he still smiled and laughed at their silly antics and soon joined in the fun. The blond then smirked as he kicked some water at Daisuke from a nearby puddle, also splashing the computer geek in the process. The cinnamon haired boy laughed as he did the same, and hid behind Koushiro went Wallace tried to chase after him in vengeance. All in all, the boys were having a great time as they ran all the way to Koushiro's home.

Hours later, Wallace and Daisuke were sitting in Koushiro's living room in white T-shirts, as Wallace wore black baggy pants and Daisuke wore green shorts. Their host for the evening decided to wash their clothes and dry them off as he offered his spare clothing to the younger boys. Wallce was about the same size as him, but Daisuke seemed to be a little thinner than both boys so Izzy had to let the other boy borrow his clothes for when he was thirteen.

"So have you called your parent's Daisuke-kun?" Koushiro popped his head out into the livingroom.

Daisuke nodded as he turned his head at his friend, "Uh-huh, they said it's okay…thanks for letting us stay here Koushiro-san,"

The red head smiled and nodded, "It's no trouble…besides it's raining hard outside and it's getting late to go home…"

"Awwww man," Wallce grunted as he flopped down on the couch, lying on his back and his feet propped on Daisuke's lap, "My stuff are still at where Mimi is staying…"

Daisuke moved Wallace feet away, "Where is Mimi staying?"

"Supposedly at Yolei's house…but then again…"

"Ah I get it…" Daisuke snickered, "I'm sure we can get your stuff tomorrow, that is if the girls didn't throw it out first,"

Wallace sat up and glared at him in a teasing manner, "I'll throw you out in a minute…"

"Hey hey hey, this is my house remember?"

The two boys turned their heads to Koushiro, who was holding a bowl of popcorn and three cans of soda in one tray. He balanced the stuff with one hand as he switched off the lights and walked over to them.

"I get to do the throwing out here," Koushiro grinned as he set the food on the coffee table, and sat one the other side of Daisuke so the goggle head was sitting in the middle.

Wallace smirked, "Yeah yeah…so what are we gonna watch…"

Koushiro smirked back as he waved the remote around, "You'll see…"

And with that, he turned on the dvd player and the movie started.

As soon as the advertisements and the trailers of other movies were done, Daisuke suddenly jumped when he heard a girl screaming and blood written on the screen reading: "Dead Silence"

"Aw killer! I love this movie!" Wallace whispered excitedly, munching on the popcorn and watching the screen enthusiastically.

At that, Daisuke suddenly gulped as his eyes went wide.

"Um, Koushiro-san?"

Koushiro turned to Daisuke with a small concern expression, "Yes Daisuke-kuni?"

"Is this…a horror movie?"

"Yes it is, it's an American movie…but don't worry there's a Japanese subtitle here for you to understand…" The red head paused for a second and noticed the horrified look on the goggle boy's face, "You're not scared, are you Daisuke?"

Wallace glanced at them with curiosity, ignoring the part as the main guy entered the scene.

Daisuke laughed nervously and shook his head, "N-n-n-No I'm not scared!"

Wallace gulped down the popcorn and grinned, "Then we don't have any problems watching this then…"

"Yeah…" The burgundy haired lad said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

The next scene came on. It showed the some girl walking into the bedroom, trying to find the doll that was a present from an unknown relative of her boyfriend. Personally, Daisuke didn't like this one bit. He _really_ didn't like this. With the weird music in the background and the girl sneaking about as shadows were seen here and there were giving Daisuke the creeps. Koushiro saw Daisuke was shaking a bit, but kept watching the movie with mild interest.

Suddenly the scene went all too fast as blood was shed and the girl was being dragged away and screaming something in English. Daisuke immediately screamed as well and buried his face on Koushiro's chest, who blushed in surprise as Wallace laughed at the girl being killed by the doll.

"You ok Daisuke-kun?"

"H-huh?" Daisuke whispered as he blushed at what he was doing, and let go of Koushiro, "Of c-course I'm ok Koushiro-san…why w-wouldn't I be?"

Koushiro frowned, still feeling Daisuke shivering near him, "Are you sure you're not scared of the movie?"

"No I'm not! Really!" The boy replied with a pout, trying his best to hide his fear.

"Ok if you say so…" The red head made a face and went back to watch the movie.

Soon the movie continued as Wallace kept laughing at everyone who got their tongues cut off by either the dolls or the scary old witch. Daisuke kept jumping or yelping at every bloody scene or unexpected popping up of the old hag. Then the part of where the old man was trapped in the small shaft and was killed right there and then brutally made Daisuke feel dizzy and lightheaded at seeing that. How could his blond friend laugh at that kind of gore? Was he crazy? Daisuke glanced at his other friend, who eyes were glued to the TV with a non-amused look.

The movie continued on. It was almost ending where the main guy confronts his father and his step-mother, and discovering the horrible truth. By that time, Wallace was on the edge of his seat, Koushiro was bored and Daisuke started shaking like a leaf again. Koushiro looked over to scared boy to make sure he was ok. He then noticed that the tanned boy turned pale white like a sheet.

"Daisuke-kun?"

"…T…t…turn it off…" The dark haired boy said barely even a breath.

"HUH?"

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Daisuke raised his voice in hysterics as he held his head in his hands, as the main guy on screen screamed and was killed by the step-mother who turned into the witch.

Wallace heard this and jumped over the couch to turn on the light while Koushiro quickly stopped the movie and placed an arm around the now crying boy. As soon as the lights came back on, Daisuke was already wrapping his arms on Koushiro's neck as he sobbed into his shoulder.

"Daisuke are you alright?" Wallace asked worried as he sat behind the boy and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I….I….couldn't…stand….it….all of them…were…killed…." Daisuke hiccupped as Koushiro tried to hush the young boy.

"But Dai, it isn't even real…"

"BUT IT LOOKED SO REAL!" Daisuke cried harder, being slowly and gently rocked back and forth by Koushiro, "it looked so real…so real…"

"Shhh…it's ok Dai…it's ok…we're right here Dai…" Koushiro softly said in his ear, as the boy sniffled a bit and Wallace still rubbing his hand on his friend's back.

And thus it was confirmed that night: Koushiro really did feel something for Daisuke.

* * *

**Dawww~! I just loved this chapter...and there really is a movie called Dead Silence, I'm watching it right now :D Awww poor Daisuke, he really hates horror movies? Next chapter, Daisuke can't sleep since spooked up about the movie, and Wallace confront Koushiro? Meanwhile, Yamato and Taichi are hiding something and guess who finds out? We'll find out more on the next chapter, until then, please review~!**


	6. The Discovery

_**The Thing About Wishes**_

**Summary:** After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora, feeling a bit sorry for the goggleheaded boy, decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Footnotes: **For those who are thinking of yolei, mimi or hikari being in this love fest...well it's only for humor, I'm not considering neither girl in the love race for Dai-chan...hmmmm so far I've only done Kousuke moments...but do not fear, there are more plenty of opportunities for the other boys to get their time with lil Dai-chan ;P So anyways, enjoy this short chapter

**Warning! Contains yaoi or boy X boy love! So if this is not you cup of tea, I suggest (or demand, that's good too!) to turn back NOW! I'm not kidding, press the backspace button and never come back, cuz it might start out all good…but it will get GRAPHICAL! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But for you who are actually brave enough to read this crazy fic…enjoy~! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Wallace opened the door of the spare room for the older boy, as Koushiro walked in the room with Daisuke in his arms. The red head then laid the sleeping boy gently on the bed and pulled the covers up, the young Motomiya got comfy under the blankets. Wallace leaned against the doorframe, watching Koushiro wiping the dry up tears off Daisuke's face with a sort of dreamy smile. Wallace frowned a bit, and whistled Koushiro to look at him. It worked and the computer geek looked up as the foreign boy nodded him over to the livingroom.

The junior followed the blond with a questioning gaze as Wallace sat on the recliner with calculating eyes.

"**So Izumi-san**," Wallace spoke in pure English, "**Is there more to you and Davis than you'd care to admit?**"

Izzy frowned a little, knowing full well when Wallace was speaking English to him, he means that he wanted to talk with no one understanding them.

"**What in the world are you talking about?**"

"**Ahhhh…your English is getting better~!**" The young boy teased with a smirk.

Koushiro rolled his eyes as he looked at Wallace with an irritated stare.

"Wally, if there is a point then get to it before I start to lose it," The boy of knowledge reverted back to Japanese, as he sat across the boy, watching as Wallace crossed his leg on top of the other.

"My, my, my, someone's getting angry…" Wallace snickered, and then turned serious, "My point? You really sure you want to know my point?"

"Yes for Kami's sake just tell me what you're on about!" Koushiro gritted his teeth, trying not to scream at the boy toying with him.

Wallace laughed half-heartily, his eyes turned from mirth into cold as ice.

"Fine I'll just get my point straight…you have feelings for Daisuke don't you?"

Koushiro blinked then blushed brightly like mad as he struggled out anything to deny this mild accusation. But he knew deep down in his heart something was stirring and he wanted to know if it was true or just Wallace's words just making him confused. Why was Koushiro turning red hearing Daisuke's name? Why was he so happy when he sees the goggle head smiling at him and looking at him with those cute puppy eyes? Why was his heart beating fast when the burgundy haired boy so close to him? Why is it now his mind and dreams are occupied with the successor of courage and friendship? Koushiro had many questions in him; he didn't know where to start.

"Seems like my assumptions are confirmed," Wallace grinned as Koushiro's eyes casted down on the floor, "I suggest you keep this to yourself…"

Koushiro looked at him warily as the blond walked out of the livingroom, and came back a few minutes later with his old clothes, nice and dry.

"Where do you think you're going?" Koushiro asked as Wallace slipped on his tennis shoes and opened the front door.

"Gonna get my stuff in Yolei's place and sleep there for the night…"

"But…"

Wallace looked up and smirked, "I'm just giving you this night to get your chance…" He teased as he stepped out the door and into the cold night air, "But tomorrow…you better watch your back…"

And with that, the blond shut the door closed, leaving Koushiro staring after him in shock.

Takeru sighed as he walked out the now empty high school with a relieved smile.

"Finally, the detention was killer…I gotta take note never to sit with a big bully with an attitude and a pair of goth twins who have the hots for your older brother," The blond muttered to himself as he walked on the pavement in the dark night.

Detention was the worst time for him since he spent it without Kari, who went home stock free, and his hours in detention were trying to run away from some pair of female emos from frenching him to some fat guy beating him up cuz he had issues with his hat.

Takeru crossed the streets with care and suddenly spotted a familiar gravity defying brown hair looking around and entering some fancy building.

"Huh? Taichi-san?" He whispered under his breath, curiosity got the better of him and he followed the older boy in this five star hotel.

As he entered he was amazed by all the lights and decorative around him, it was like seeing inside of a rich castle, chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, the lights reflected the beautiful crystals above. Takeru then hid behind a palm plant as he spotted Taichi talking with a blond woman. When he took a good look at the woman, he was shocked to see it was Daisuke's sister, Jun.

_'What is Taichi-san doing with Daisuke's sister?' _The child of hope wondered to himself as the two eighteen years were giggling about something and entered the elevator.

Takeru raced to the elevator doors, but was too late as they closed shut. He frantically pressed the down button for the other elevator to open, but no avail. He groaned and looked up at the floor they were headed and it stopped at floor 7. Takeru pouted but raced to the stairs anyways to catch those two secretive teens. As he reached to the seventh floor, he marched over to the elevator to find that the two teens he was looking for was no longer there.

"Ohhhhh…fuck…."

"DAISUKE!"

Takeru raced up to the Motomiya apartment and started banging on the door in panic and the door opened to reveal a very tired mommy Motomiya.

"Ahhh...Takeru-kun?..." The woman yawned sleepily as she stared at the blond, "It's the middle of the night, what are you doing here?"

Takeru panted and leaned on the doorframe to catch his breath, "Need…to…see….Daisuke…please…."

Mrs. Motomiya blinked, "Daisuke?..." She looked in thought and then smiled, "Ah yes, he's sleeping over at Izumi-kun's place…"

"Koushiro-san?"

The red head sat up from his bed and saw Daisuke standing in his doorway, tears running down his face once more.

"Daisuke-kun?" The red head got out of his bed and rushed over to the sad boy, "What is the matter?"

Daisuke shook as he placed his face in his hands and wept hysterically, trying so hard to get the nightmares to stop playing in his mind. Koushiro gently guided them both to his bed, sitting Daisuke down. Sniffling, the goggle head composed himself enough to look deep into his friend's eyes. Koushiro was kneeling on the edge of the bed and holding both of Daisuke's hands comfortingly. The burgundy haired boy bit his lower lip, his nightmare breaking through the barriers he had put up, and fresh tears burned his eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare about the movie?" Koushiro asked sympathetically, stroking his hand with his thumb softly.

Daisuke shook his head at that.

"What is it then?"

Without hesitation, Daisuke threw his arms around Koushrio, sobbing hard into his shoulder. The techno genius blushed at this.

"I…I dreamt…of being…all alone…" Daisuke hiccupped, trying hard not to wet Koushiro's pajama top with his tears.

On instinct, Koushrio shushed him and whispered words of comfort to the boy in his arms.

"It's okay Daisuke…I'm here now…ssshhhh…you're not alone…"

Daisuke nuzzled his face into Koushiro's shoulder as the red head froze at this; already images were starting to invade his thoughts. He relaxed and laid his nose on the top of Daisuke's hair, smelling him for the first time. He had a sweet smell around him, smelled like rain and peppermint. The knowledgeable boy made a note that his favorite smell is Daisuke right now. The seventeen year old boy then placed himself on the bed with Daisuke sitting on his lap, his arms wrapping around his waist. Daisuke was a bit shock with this sudden move, but made no intention of moving away either. Shyly, Daisuke turned his head so he was resting the side of it on Koushiro's shoulder.

"I…dreamt about Hikari…" Daisuke began as Koushiro listened in silence, "About how she rejected me time and time again…and how everyone…including you…told me I'm better off alone…better off to not exist…"

Koushiro sighed as he leaned back to looks at Daisuke, who's eyes were brimming with fresh tears. The older boy wiped away the beautiful liquid crystals with his thumb and cupped the younger boy's cheek in one hand.

"Daisuke you are not alone…don't say such things like that…everyone likes you Daisuke and that's the truth!...quite frankly you have us digidestined…and," Koushiro gazed into those dark crimson orbs of innocence, "…You have me…"

Daisuke blushed, and his heart started beating fast as the other's face was inches away from his.

"Kou…shi..ro…san…." Daisuke breathed, his hot breath tickling Koushiro's.

The male of knowledge was nearly dizzy with embarrassment by this point, and just sat there blushing insanely, staring at the boy with half-dazed eyes. The hand that was still on Daisuke's cheek was caressing his face gently, as Daisuke's breath hitched, his lips parted a bit and looking up at the red head with a glazed look. Koushiro had the urge to kiss the living daylights out of him, but he was just very embarrassed and shy doing so, plus he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"Koushiro…" Daisuke moaned his name softly, a heavy blush gracing his cheeks as he leaned into the hand that was stroking him so.

The red head shuddered, almost losing control and was about to lean in when-

"DAIIIISUKE! KOUSHIRO-SAAAN!"

Multiple knocks were heard in the Izumi's front door and both boys jumped at the sound of someone shouting their names. Daisuke fell off Izzy's lap with a small yelp as the red head immediately jumped up to answer the door.

"KOUSHI-"

Izzy swung the door open as the figure stopped at mid-banging on the door, lost his balance and screamed, falling on top of Koushiro.

"Uggghhhh!" Koushiro groaned trying to look at the person on top of him with dizzy eyes.

"AH! Koushiro-san! Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Eh? Takeru?..." Daisuke appeared at the hallway, seeing Takeru straddling Koushiro, "What in the world…"

Takeru jumped up, stood away from the red haired boy and blushed when he saw Daisuke.

"DAISUKE! I can explain…" The blond then stopped as he squinted his eyes at him suspiciously, "Hold on why are you here anyways? You're mother told me you were here…"

Daisuke blushed a bit, "Well Wallace and I decided to stay here since we-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Takeru waved his arms in an angry fashion, "What do you mean Wallace? He's here in Odaiba?"

Izzy stood up straight and nodded, "Along with Mimi and Michael-san…Wallace was here but went back to Yolei's place to get his stuff and stay with them for now…"

"Eh? Wallace left?" Daisuke turned to the red head as Izzy nodded.

Takeru huffed at the mention of the other blond boy being back; jealously already clear in his eyes.

"Anyways," Daisuke turned to Takeru with a confused look, "What brings you here?"

Takeru's mind of feeding Wallace to the Monochromons vanished as he looked at Daisuke and then suddenly turned red. Daisuke's shirt was a bit ruffled, his shorts were riding up a bit, his goggles were missing on top of his head and one of his socks was missing. And to top it all off, he was cutely rubbing his eyes with one fist waiting for the blond to answer. All in all, Takeru couldn't help but think Daisuke looked awfully cute; especially in those clothes…wait…aren't they Koushiro's clothes?

Blue eyes then glared a bit at the two teens, "But you didn't answer my question Dai, why are you here and…why are you in Koushiro-san's clothes?"

Koushiro blushed and stuttered out plenty of stuff as Daisuke grinned sheepishly.

"The two of us and Wallace were running in the rain and so we came here to dry them off and since it was getting late I decided to stay over…"

"Uh-huh…" Takeru frowned and looked around, "And where are your parents Koushiro-san?"

"They went to visit my Aunt Kyoko in Okinawa…" Koushiro replied with a smile, "Anymore questions Mr. Detective?"

Daisuke giggled at this as Takeru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah I'm done…"

Daisuke then stopped giggling, "So now answer our question…"

Takeru grinned, "I was getting to that…"

It was silent for a while, until Daisuke got impatient.

"WELL?"

"Oh um…" Takeru started twiddling his thumb nervously, "OK…you know…your sister Jun?"

"Aniki?" Daisuke pouted, but nodded anyways, "Yeah…what about her?"

"Well…um…you see…um…it's hard to explain…"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"I SAW HER AND TAICHI-SAN GO IN A HOTEL TOGETHER!"

Daisuke's eyes widened at Takeru's exclaim as the blond boy covered his mouth in surprise. Koushiro sighed as he ran his fingers through his short hair.

"How about we all go into the living room ne?"

* * *

**Dundundundundun! oh dear what is this? Did Takeru say right? What is Daisuke's reaction? And Koushiro was so close to...and what was up with Daisuke that time? Next up, Matt is preparing for a concert and needs a new song for the opening...and guess who is his inspiration. Meanwhile Takeru tries to solve the mystery about Taichi's secret meetings with Daisuke's sister...so until then~! PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	7. The Mystery

_**The Thing About Wishes**_

**Summary:** After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora, feeling a bit sorry for the goggleheaded boy, decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Footnotes: **I'm thinking of putting a poll up soon to see which lucky ducky ends up with Daisuke ^w^ So the following choices are Taichi, Takeru, Yamato, Wallace, Ken and Koushiro =D if you wanna add anyone into the race that's fine, heck maybe even the girls for my amusement ;P Anyways yeah lets continue on shall we? Enjoy this chapter~!

**Warning! Contains yaoi or boy X boy love! So if this is not you cup of tea, I suggest (or demand, that's good too!) to turn back NOW! I'm not kidding, press the backspace button and never come back, cuz it might start out all good…but it will get GRAPHICAL! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But for you who are actually brave enough to read this crazy fic…enjoy~! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Both the goggle boy and the computer geek sat in shock as they listened to Takeru's story. Takeru sat on the recliner as Daisuke and Koushiro sat on the couch side by side, eyes wide at every word that escaped the blond's lips. When the blond was finished, Daisuke raised his hand up in question.

"Ummmm I can ask…what were you doing in detention in the first place?"

The child of hope blinked, and then laughed a bit in embarrassment.

"Uhhhh that's not important right now…" Takeru coughed a bit awkwardly then turned serious, "But to summarize it all, I think Jun-san is having an affair with Taichi-san…"

"Shuu-san will be furious if he ever found out!" Daisuke cried, shocked that his own sister would be doing this sort of thing behind Joe's brother's back; and with his sempai no less.

"Doesn't seem to be the thing Taichi-san would do," Koushiro frowned, scratching his head in doubt, "I mean I've known the guy since grade school and I've never heard of Taichi doing…well…that…"

"Does Yamato-san know?"

"Huh? Onii-san?" Takeru asked Daisuke, and shook his head no, "No I haven't, and after I lost them I came running looking for you…"

Daisuke glared at the blond, "So wait…you lost them?"

Realizing that's just what he said, Takeru grinned in apology as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. As the blond was trying to give excuses to the angry dark haired fifteen year old, Koushiro leaned back on the seat in thought. It was strange, was this just a phase Taichi was going through? And if it was, why Jun? It was really odd indeed. The red pondered more about the situation, and came up with the many possibilities.

The first would be: drugs. Why drugs? Well Koushiro heard once the the boys locker room after PE that some of the football players smoked crack after school hours. But somehow even if Taichi is in some sort of addiction to pot, Koushiro would've seen the signs of drug addcition. When an individual persists in use of alcohol or other drugs despite problems related to use of the substance, substance dependence may be diagnosed. Compulsive and repetitive use may result in tolerance to the effect of the drug and withdrawal symptoms when use is reduced or stopped. This, along with Substance Abuse are considered Substance Use Disorders. In conclusion to Koushiro's theory, it's not drugs.

Next on Koushiro's list of theories was stress relieving. Now another term for this particular word is annealing. Annealing, in metallurgy and materials science, is a heat treatment wherein a material is altered, causing changes in its properties such asstrength and hardness. It is a process that produces conditions by heating to above the recrystallization temperature and maintaining a suitable temperature, and then cooling. Annealing is used to induce ductility, soften material, relieve internal stresses, refine the structure by making it homogeneous, and improve cold working properties. But thinking back, for a stress reliever like that can work with just masturbation and cold showers alone, so why need a partner for it?

And the last one that was Koushiro's favorite theory: Aliens.

The red head's thinking was interrupted when he heard Daisuke scream something at the cowering blond, who had his arms over his head and trying to stutter out an explanation. Koushiro blinked in confusion, not believing what he was seeing and decided to stop it before it got ugly.

"Daisuke…" The red head held the angry boy back, "We need to figure out exactly what's going on and in order to do that we need Takeru alive" He joked as Daisuke pouted and looked up at him.

"Fine…but he's dead afterwards right?"

Koushiro laughed and shook his head, "No Daisuke…I don't think Yamato-san would like that…"

"Damn," The goggle boy snapped his fingers and sighed, as Takeru gave a relieved smile.

The next day at school came rolling by and it was lunchtime. So far Hikari and Yolei spotted him all morning and tried to chase him down, at the same time the girls fought with each other. Mimi and Michael came and went to visit both the new digidestined and the older ones, but Mimi paticularly came mostly for Daisuke. Wallace was the same, although he seems to act even more hyper when Koushiro was around him and Daisuke; which made the knowledgeable boy uncomfortable. It also seems Daisuke forgot about the other night with Koushiro (which upsetted the boy immensely) and concentrated on spying Taichi and his sister with Takeru. Ken didn't visit today due to a practice he had in his own school. Cody came from the sixth grade elementary building sometimes but didn't stay too long since he said he wanted to meet his half-chinese half-japanese girlfriend.

Now Daisuke, bento in hand, was sneaking around the hallways, deciding that it was safe to eat inside since everyone will look for him outside. He **_really _**didn't want to bump into the girls and Wallace; he couldn't take any more of their craziness involving him. He never had attention like this before, which was strange, but he definitely didn't want it anymore. It was all of them pulling on his arms like a tug of war and words shouting back and forth with "He's mine!" or "Getoff me bitch!" and "Oh no you _didn't!_" The last part Daisuke didn't understand that.

"Dai?"

Turning around with fright he was face to chest with Yamato.

"Um…are you okay Dai?" The tall blond asked as he looked down at the unmoving boy in concern.

Daisuke came back to his sense and smiled up at him.

"I'm fine…hey where are the rest of your band?"

"Oh the guys?" Yamato pondered a bit and grinned, "Beats me, probably went out for lunch and goofing off…"

"And why are you here alone?" Daisuke asked as they walked in the music room together.

"To get away from everyone, I'm writing a new song you know for the upcoming concert," Yamato winked at the young boy picking up his guitar and strumming it in a slow tune.

Daisuke placed his bento down on one of the desks as he sat next to Yamato on the empty table near the window and listened to Yamato play some random tune.

"You're pretty good at this…" Daisuke complimented, "I could never play like you can…"

Yamato raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Oh? You play?"

The cinnamon haired boy blushed a bit and nodded.

The blond then passed the guitar to the smaller boy and gave an encouraging smile, "I wanna here what you can do…"

Daisuke blinked as the acoustic guitar was in his lap, but picked it up as he began to strum and sing:

_"What day is it? And in what month?__  
This clock never seemed so alive,  
I can't keep up and I can't back down,  
I've been losing so much time,"_

_"Cause it's you and me and all of the people,  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose,  
And it's you and me and all of the people,  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you…"_

Yamato gaped at the singing boy and felt his heart race, a blush gracing on his pale face once more. Daisuke kept playing the melody, his eyes looking down in a peace like state, and smiling softly as he strummed the guitar with care and poise. Now usually Yamato would feel a lot jealous when it comes to someone playing better than him, but this time…he didn't care. When did Daisuke play this good? As he recalled four years ago Daisuke came running to his house to ask if he could borrow his guitar to impress girls, and he sucked at it and played horribly on his precious electric guitar. But now, it seemed like he had years of practice. And in Yamato's eyes, Daisuke looked like an angel playing under the sunlight shining down on him out the window as he continued to sing.

_"All of the things that I want to say, __  
just aren't coming out right,  
I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here,"_

As Daisuke sang right into the chorus, Yamato was already shifting in his side so that he was facing fully to Daisuke, who now closed his eyes as he played on. He wondered why he started feeling this way towards his successor of friendship crest, but somehow he manages to surprise him every time. Like now with the guitar playing, he really is like both he and Taichi. He had the splitting image of the brown haired ex-leader when he was his age. Matt was doing his best to ignore the way the burgundy haired looked right now and keep certain thoughts to himself; but it all vanished as Daisuke's eyes reopened and gave a cute crooked smile to the blushing blond.

_"Something about you now,__  
I can't quite figure out,  
Everything you do is beautiful,  
Everything you do is right,"_

Wait a minute.

Yamato's eyes widened at the change of lyrics…was Daisuke talking about him? Or someone else? The blond frowned deeply at the thought. He'd clenched his hands so hard that he could feel his knuckles crack silently. Feeling that emotion which Yamato realized was jealousy boiling inside of him, he gasped mentally as his mind was racing in fear and happiness. Was he falling for this goggle head? He felt his face getting warmer at the thought and smiled a bit thinking maybe Daisuke was singing about him.

_"What day is it? And in what month?__  
This clock never seemed so alive…"_

And with a final strum, Daisuke smiled and looked at Yamato, "So…did I do good?"

It was official.

Yamato found the inspiration he was looking for.

He was snapped out of his daydream and nodded, "Yeah…I didn't know you played that good…from what I remembered, you sucked…"

Daisuke pouted and stuck his tongue out to him childishly, "Blegh~! You're just jealous!"

Matt's mind then suddenly shut down as he saw the pink tongue sticking out of those soft looking lips that belonged to the other teenager. He gulped and blushed deeply, turning his head away a bit. Daisuke blinked at this reaction, placed the guitar down and moved his head so he was right in Yamato's face. The blond flinched as reddish brown puppy eyes stared down his cold blue ones.

"Daisuke…" Yamato breathed as Daisuke tilted his head at him cutely.

"Nani?"

The pink tongue stuck out again and Yamato's self-control was slipping.

"Y…You better…pull your..tongue back…before…"

Daisuke blinked once more in confusion, licking his lips unconsciously.

"Before what?" He asked innocently, his eyes showed naivety.

Yamato groaned under his breath and suddenly he slowly gave an amused smirk, eyes darkened with a certain emotion in those usually stotic eyes, "Before I bite it off~"

Before Daisuke could say anything, Yamato's head swooped down and his lips were pressed against the young boy's softly. Daisuke's eyes immediately opened so wide that it started to hurt as he blushed harder than he was sure he had ever blushed before. The burgundy boy tried to struggle but his screams were muffled by the older boy's mouth on his and Yamato was holding his upper arms as the two of them fell back on the table, Yamato straddling his waist.

_'Wow…Daisuke taste…soooo good…' _Yamato thought in his mind as his cracked one eye open to see Daisuke staring at him with glazed eyes and a cute blush on his face.

Yamato shut his eyes once more, tilting his head slightly to kiss the smaller boy deeper. The young goggle head was still in a bit of shock that all of this was happening. Yamato-san was _kissing _him! The thought of that seemed to repeat in his brain like a mantra as he slowly closed his eyes and shyly kissed back. The blond felt the young boy responding and smirked, his tongue licking softly against Davis' lower lip. When the fifteen year old refused to give him entrance, Yamato growled as he nipped on the bottom lip impatiently, causing Daisuke to gasp as Yamato's tongue darted its way through the younger lad's mouth. The older boy claimed dominance right away as tongues danced in a fiery tango and Yamato's hands started to wonder all over the body wriggling beneath him.

"YAMA~! YOU IN HERE BUDDY?"

Suddenly the door slammed opened and both teens looked up in fear to see Taichi pushing the slide open, then stopped smiling as he stared at the two with an unreadable expression.

Silence hung in the air as Daisuke was panting out of breath from the kiss and Yamato paling at being caught like this by his best friend.

Taichi's blank expression turned into a big happy one as he marched towards the two and flinged Yamato into the wall.

"Y-Y-Yamato-san!" Daisuke called out to the rockstar that was splatted into the concrete wall but squeaked as he was stuck in a tight embrace from an overly dramatic Taichi.

"Awwww Dai-chan, was big meanie Yama harassing my lil kohai?" The brunette cooed as he nuzzled into the cinnamon hair of the smaller boy, "Good thing sempai came just in time ne?"

"S-s-Sempai!"

Yamato fell on the ground with a thud as he stood up with an angry look, "TAICHI!"

Taichi released Daisuke for a second as he used his soccer skilled to kick Yamato down on the head, fire burning in his eyes.

"THAT WAS FOR TAKING ADVANTAGE OF DAI-CHAN LIKE THAT YOU OVER GELLED PERVERT!"

Daisuke blinked as he watched the scene before him. Since when did Taichi call him Dai-chan? The young boy touched his lips with his hand gently, and blushed when he thought of what happened just minutes ago.

_'My first kiss…was Yamato-san…wow…'_

Yamato yelled in pain as he held his head in his hands, cursing every swear word he could think of as Taichi went back into hugging Daisuke with a frown.

"C'mon Daisuke…let's get out of here…" Taichi picked Daisuke bridal style and ran out the room, Daisuke screaming for his sempai to put him down.

Yamato stared at where the two boys of courage went and sighed, realizing what just happened.

What is this world coming to?

Meanwhile, Takeru was creeping around the campus: mission impossible style. Koushiro followed with a sweatdrop as he watched the younger boy sneaking around like some ninja spy. He swore sometimes Takeru watches too many action movies.

"Shouldn't we look for Daisuke first?"

Takeru hushes the red haired boy, peaking his head around and then tumbled his way through the bushes. He popped up from the green shrubs and encouraged Koushiro to do the same. The curious lad sighed and did the same thing the blond boy did, both the boys now hiding and watching out for a certain Motomiya girl.

"Now we wait~!"

Koushiro raised an eyebrow at him, "For how long?"

Takeru's smile faltered, but shrugged carelessly, "As long as it takes…"

Koushiro was about to retort until he spotted spiky hair coming their way.

"Quick hide!"

Koushiro pulled the blond down into the green shrubs as they watched a figure walking, their backs turned to them.

"Do you think it's Jun-san?" Takeru whispered as Koushiro kept watching.

The figure turned around to reveal…

* * *

**Poo~! My first cliffhanger in ages XDD So is it Jun? Or someone else? Will Takeru and Koushiro solve this case? And the heated moment between Yama and Dai isn't over yet ;)) In the next chapter, Taichi decided to give his kohai the birds and the bees and meanwhile it seems Sora miraculously comes back into the story with an old friend :D Until then, please read and review~!**


	8. The Talk

_**The Thing About Wishes**_

**Summary:** After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora, feeling a bit sorry for the goggleheaded boy, decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Footnotes: **The song I used in the last chapter was called 'You and Me' by the band Lifehouse :D just in case you folks were wondering. Also the fact that Daisuke sucks at playing guitar was also a true fact in the CD drama ^^; Demo...I decided to change that :P At any case this chapter is gonna be a bit short cuz 1) I need to skip a bit to the main event ;)) and 2) I'm suffering writer's block -hits her head on the desk- Oh yes! And we have a special guest star in the story here ;P Go ahead and find out~! Enjoy this chapter!

**Warning! Contains yaoi or boy X boy love! So if this is not you cup of tea, I suggest (or demand, that's good too!) to turn back NOW! I'm not kidding, press the backspace button and never come back, cuz it might start out all good…but it will get GRAPHICAL! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But for you who are actually brave enough to read this crazy fic…enjoy~! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

"No way…"

"It can't be…"

Crouching down at the bushes they were currently hiding in, Koushiro and Takeru as they stared at the strange boy before them. This boy looked about eighteen with light spiky brown haired boy with semi tanned skin, baby blue eyes and a killer smile on his face, showing the dimples which made both boys hiding in the shrubs blush. The strange thing was he was wearing the same high school uniform as they were, but they've never seen him before in their life. The boy seemed to be looking around for someone, a small frown forming on his beautiful face.

"Who…is that?" Takeru grinned a bit as the red head beside him rolled his eyes.

"Dunno, but whoever he is…he's not the person we're looking for," The boy replied as he watched the mystery boy sighing, "Let's go before-"

"Ryo!"

The good looking lad smiled as he heard the voice and suddenly a orange blur ran up to him and hugged him tightly. The boys in hiding had their jaws dropped down into the ground in shock.

"S-Sora-san!" Koushiro gasped under his breath and was about to scream until Takeru placed his hand over the older boy's mouth.

"SHHH!" Takeru hushed the boy whose screams were muffled by the blond's hands, "I know this seems bad but trust me on this we cannot be caught by Sora-san and her mystery man,"

Koushiro glared at the young boy, as Takeru smiled sheepishly, both of them deciding to listen on the two people sharing a 'more-than-friendly' embrace.

"Sora…it's so good to see you…" Ryo smiled as he let the girl go, "Do you know how much trouble I had to go through to steal this uniform in the boy's changing rooms?"

"I'm sorry I dragged you here all the way but I need your help on something," Sora sighed as the two of them sat on a marble bench.

"What's this about Sora?" The boy named Ryo asked in concern, holding onto the girl's hand, "Is everything ok?"

"It's…it's about Daisuke…"

"Ahhh the little one who's best friends with Ken,"

"Yeha him…" Sora smiled then frowned, "Look remember the perfume you gave me? You know the one you stole back in the Digital World?"

"The pheromone?" Ryo blinked, and then his eyes grew big, "Oh Sora…you didn't…"

Sora nodded with a guilty look.

"Sora it's dangerous to use that stuff-"

"I know but…I had to help Daisuke since he was in a funk with the whole Hikari thing,"

"So you thought you'd meddle by using the spray I gave you _specifically _to guard?"

"But…" Sora sighed as she looked down sadly, "I just feel like I had to…I am holding the Crest of Love,"

Ryo frowned, placing an arm around the female teen, "This is also something else right?"

Sora nodded, and stared up at him with a knowing look, "It's just…everybody has somebody you know? Like Joe and Mimi, Cody and that chinese/Japanese girl in his class…And Daisuke just broke down on me the other day after another rejection from the girl he's loved for three years…"

Ryo smiled sadly with understanding, "Just like you were rejected countless times by Taichi, am I right?"

Sora stayed silent as Ryo's blue eyes observed her.

"Daisuke…he reminded of you when you were his age…just loving that person so much that you'd do anything for them, and that person can't see that…so you thought by helping him get the dream girl, you'd be helping yourself?"

"I don't want him to go through what I've gone through…" Sora smiled as she leaned on Ryo's shoulder, "At least he'll get one Yagami…"

"What is it with people and falling for the Yagami's…" Ryo joked as the two of them laughed.

Koushiro and Takeru looked at each in confusion.

"Pheromone?" Takeru asked quietly, as Koushiro's eyes suddenly widened in realization.

Now he knew what exactly is going on.

Taichi placed Daisuke down on the bleachers of the football field, as the younger goggle boy pouted cutely up to his idol.

"Heeeey, what the hell was that all about sempai?"

The older boy of courage swayed from side to side, his arms behind his head in a lazy fashion.

"Hmmm~?" Taichi smiled as he stopped his swaying and flicked Davis' nose cheekily.

"AH!" Daisuke covered his nose and blushed, "W-what was that for Taichi-sempai?"

The brunette laughed at the look on Daisuke's face, "You are so cute sometimes you know that?"

"Eh?" Daisuke flushed ten folds at that.

"Just kidding~!" Taichi grinned and sat next to the boy, messing up his friend's hair playfully.

Daisuke pouted at the gesture. He hated being treated like a little kid, especially when it's the older boy before him doing it. Ever since he became a digidestined, Tai thought it'll be his responsibility to protect and keep an eye out for his younger looking self; and still is to this day. Sometimes the reddish haired boy found it quite annoying, but at other times he was flattered that someone like him was paying attention to him. Not like the attention he's been receiving lately from his sempai's little sister and the other Digi girls besides Sora.

Sora.

Daisuke wondered why he hasn't seen her since he broke down crying in her arms.

Was she avoiding him?

"Dai…"

Daisuke looked up and stared into the gentle eyes of his sempai.

"H…Hai?"

Taichi's grin disappeared as he stared at his kohai with sad eyes, "Did…did Yama force himself onto you?"

Daisuke blinked at the question, "W…what do you-"

Before he could finish Taichi wrapped his arms around the boy in a tight hug, preventing him from escaping the eighteen year old.

"T-t-t-t-Taichi-sempai!" Daisuke stuttered in surprise blushing in embarrassment, as he sat there in shock, limbs gone numb as his sempai held him and started shaking like a leaf.

Silence loomed over them as Daisuke listened to Taichi sniffling and hiding his face on the soft neck of his kohai, his eyes shut to prevent tears to fall. Daisuke couldn't see what was going on with his sempai, but in Taichi's mind; he was sort of freaking out. Afraid to move, Daisuke just sat and let his brother figure hold him and cry, his shirt now stained by the tears of Yagami Taichi.

Taichi didn't like it.

He didn't like the fact Yamato had gone and kissed Daisuke and forced himself upon the younger boy. He never knew his best friend was capable of taking advantage of people, but maybe what he saw was a mistake? A misunderstanding?

No.

Taichi knew what he saw. It hurts his feelings to know that not only did his best friend steal his kohai's first kiss; the younger boy seemed to be kissing back. The brunette couldn't stand someone else being with his kohai. He felt the need to be with the younger boy, to care and protect him. He promised himself that, and now look what happened.

He didn't like it.

He didn't like it one bit.

"Taichi-sempai" Daisuke whispered, trying to pry the older boy off him.

Taichi looked up to see the boy trying to push him away, and released him with a blank stare. Why did the brunette care so much? Was it because Daisuke's first kiss wasn't him? Or was it the fact that he couldn't protect the boy he called his 'mini-me' from something like what just happened? Taichi never knew about what he really felt towards the boy until he saw him yesterday looking different. No, he didn't look different. He _felt _different. In a good way.

"Taichi…" Daisuke poked his sempai in concern, "Daijoubu desu ka?"

The older goggle head turned slightly to the worrisome boy, who looked at him with those cute eyes.

"Daisuke…" Taichi crossed his legs and sat down facing him, "Gomen…"

"Eh?"

"Gomen…for acting like that" Taichi blushed a bit, looking away, "I completely understand if you have feelings for Yamato…it's not me to decide who you kiss…"

Daisuke blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Until his tilted his head in a confused manner.

"Eh? Feelings? For Yamato?"

Taichi nodded slowly, "Yeeeees…do you not have?"

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"Um…what feelings are you talking about?"

Taichi frowned, "He…kissed you…"

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"So?"

Taichi almost fell off the bleachers in horror.

_'Is Daisuke this naïve to not know that Yamato was trying to have his wicked way with him?'_

"U-Um…Daisuke…" Taichi laughed nervously, "You realized what Yamato was trying to do to you before…right?"

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Daisuke pouted, even more confused than before, "What did he try to do?"

Taichi then fell off the bleachers for real this time, one thought came into mind.

_'This…this guy…' _Taichi's eye twitched as Daisuke ran down to him with a major concerned face, _'Is gonna be the death of me!'_

"Taichi-sempai..." Daisuke bent down the his fallen idol, tilting his head to the side to check any damages.

The spiky haired boy sat up with a determined look.

"Look here Daisuke...I think it's time we had...a talk..."

"A…talk?"

"Hai!" Taichi nodded frantically as out of nowhere he pulled a book filled with colors and drawings, "We are gonna be discussing the birds and the bees~!"

"Eh?"

Ryo frowned as he heard something rustling in the bushes.

Sora looked up at her secret boyfriend with curiosity, "Nani?"

"It seems like…" Ryo's eyes turned cold as he looked at one particular bush with fiery eyes, "Someone is here eavesdropping on us…"

"Eh? Honto?"

Koushiro and Takeru both froze at the sound of that.

"Hold on Sora…" Ryo stood up and looked around with eyes like a hawk, "I'll find out who they are…"

Both the boys in hiding gulped nervously, trying not to make a sound. Sweat dripped down their foreheads rapidly, their eyes widening as Ryo got closer to them. Suddenly Koushiro felt something pulling the back of his shirt and yelped when he was pulled up to his feet by an amused Ryo. Takeru let out a surprised shout as Sora stood up and stared at her two friends, trying not to laugh.

"Koushiro? Takeru-kun?" Sora giggled, muffling her laughter behind her hands, as Ryo released the red head he was holding, who fell down on his butt, jaws dropped.

"S-s-s-s-Sora-san!" Koushiro rambled on many random stuff as Takeru stood up calmly dusting himself.

"Sora-san, would you mind explaining what the hell is going on here?"

Sora smiled at the young blond, "Of course…but please once I tell you everything, you have to promise not to tell anyone…especially Daisuke…"

"Sora!" Ryo was about to protest when Sora held her hand up to him.

Takeru placed his hand up, "I swear…"

Koushiro nodded and did the same.

The orange haired girl grinned as she and Ryo gestured the two to follow them to a secluded place where all the secrets will be revealed.

* * *

**So it's a short chapter but do not worry I'll get into the good bits very soon~! Also Ryo is gonna be real important to this story so yeah and plus I love the guy to bits :DD Next time, Sora explains everything and why Ryo is somehow involved. Meanwhile Daisuke goes home after his talk with Taichi, and it seems a dark visitor comes by. Until then, please read and review~!**


	9. The Truth

_**The Thing About Wishes**_

**Summary:** After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora, feeling a bit sorry for the goggleheaded boy, decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Footnotes:**_ W_hew~! this took me a while I had to admit but I've finally got chapter nine up and running :D Okay so in this chapter the first bit is sort of a lemon, kind of a lime...not sure how to place it, but there's a bit of a sexual contents there, but if you don't like it, skip it :D I just wrote it for a test drive ;)) wahahaha damn I'm becoming a pervert...but it was amaturely written I have to admit, kind of my first smutty writing =3= blegh! Anyways for those who are wondering about the polls and which boy will end up with Daisuke, I'm still on the fence about it, but some people actually wanted Takeru or Wallace to win XDD woah what is it with blond guys with blue eyes and are a bit foreign XD ah well, we'll see how the story progresses.

**Warning! Contains yaoi or boy X boy love! So if this is not you cup of tea, I suggest (or demand, that's good too!) to turn back NOW! I'm not kidding, press the backspace button and never come back, cuz it might start out all good…but it will get GRAPHICAL! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But for you who are actually brave enough to read this crazy fic…enjoy~! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

_"Please…don't….ngggh…ah!...no…not there…!"_

_Arms wondered around Daisuke's body as Daisuke tried to struggle his captives grip, as the dark figure leaned in more, slowly and gently pushing the young boy back onto the bed.__ Hands caressed his soft skin lovingly as Daisuke's shirt was pulled off in one moment, revealing the caramel tanned body which made the mystery person grinned._

_"ah...ah…ah..…nggh…please…" Daisuke panted as he felt a moist tongue licking and teeth biting his neck, as a hand then __slipped under the waistband of the burgundy hair's pajama pants and stroked the weeping bulge that was constricted by the cotton fabric._

_"Mmmmm…you're so wet…I can actually feel it through your boxers…." A voice spoke huskily as he removed his hand from the boy's boxers and pressed his hips against Daisuke's teasingly._

_This action __caused the young goggle head eyes to widened and gasp, but his moans were engulfed by this stranger's lips, which was nibbling on the boy's lower lip gently. The kiss was then broken as Daisuke rolled his head side to side and cried out, the body straddling him then started to grind against the boy slowly. Smirking, the person then kissed down Dai's jaw line down to the dark haired teen's neck once more. He kissed it softly and then licked it, biting down onto the flesh lightly then licked it again. Daisuke gasped again, and the older person began to grind against him a little faster and harder._

_"Daisuke…" The voice purred into the boy's ear, "I need you…I need…to be inside you…"_

_The person now revealed as a shadow of a boy, and he gave a warm smile at the boy before him as he swiftly pulled the pants and boxers off of Daisuke._

_"AH!" Daisuke tried to cover himself, but he found his arms pinned above his head as another hand was now caressing his thighs._

_"You're so beautiful Daisuke…"_

_"Ngggghh…" Daisuke flushed as he felt something tracing his virgin hole._

_"Look at this…" The person laughed as he placed one finger inside him and Daisuke cried out again in pleasure, "Your ass is eating up my finger like it's dinner…"_

_"B-Baka! D-don't say…ah!...stuff like..ngghhh…thaaaat!" Daisuke drawled, and then screamed as that finger turned into two, wriggling around Daisuke's opening._

_"Just a little more…"_

_"Ah…ah…ah…ah…."_

_"…Daisuke…."_

"WAH!" Daisuke sat up on his bed, dripping with sweat and blushing like crazy.

Breathing deeply, he searched around the room, and sighed in relief that it was all a crazy dream.

"Man…what a weird dream…" He looked down and frowned at the mess he made, "Damn…another wet dream…and this time it was a guy…",

He didn't know why, but it didn't bother him that it wasn't Hikari occupying his dreams anymore, but what bothered him the most was he didn't see the face of the one in his dream. Frowning, he rubbed his head sleepily and thought back.

'_Hmmmm I guess the talk Taichi-sempai gave me yesterday is still on my mind…yeah that's it…_'

_Taichi held up a book filled with colors and pictures like a kindergarten story book._

_"Ummm…what is that Taichi-sempai?" Daisuke asked curiously as both he and his idol sat on the benchwarmers again side by side._

_Taichi grinned as he showed the book to his kohai, "This Daisuke is where I'm going to teach you if ever you're in a situation like what you and Yamato were about to do~!"_

_"I still don't understand sempai…"_

_"Tut Tut Tut!" Taichi waggled his finger at his young apprentice, "All you have to do is listen and you'll understand…"_

_"But sempai-"_

_"Daisuke I'm not gonna be around after I graduate, at least I can do for you is giving the talk…"_

_Daisuke blinked at his sempai in confusion, "The talk?"_

_"The Birds and the Bees," Taichi grinned as he opened the first pages to reveal one picture of a blue bird on a nest and on the other side of the page was a bright striped yellow and black bumblebee._

_"What does birds and bees have to do with the fact of Yamato-san kissing me?"_

_The spiky haired boy grinned as he placed an arm around Daisuke, "You'll see…"_

And Daisuke learned a lot from that afternoon.

"Geez Taichi-sempai knows a lot about the birds and the bees…I wonder if he got that from Koushiro-san…"

Laughing at this Daisuke stood up and stretched his arms up in the air, yawning slightly as he looked over the alarm that read 7:45am.

Wait a minute…

"OH NOT AGAIN!" Daisuke rushed around the room in panic, "I'M LAAAAAAAAAAAATE!"

"He's late again…" Yolei and Kari sighed as they waited anxiously for the boy that captured their hearts.

Koushiro sighed as he sat on the bench with them, also wondering where the goggle boy is. His mind started to wonder more, especially the shocking news Sora had told them yesterday.

_"Eh? A formulated pheromone?" The red asked curiously as Sora finished her story._

_"Hai, Ryo came across that particular perfume during his travels that was designed for mating" Sora explained, "Not many digimons knows about this, but it was said that it's scent makes the person close to it make them madly fall in love with you the moment they set their eyes on them…"_

_"So how is Akiyama-san involved with this?" Koushiro asked with suspicion, as Sora blushed slightly and Ryo grinned._

_"Please, call me Ryo…and we've been secretly dating for a year now…" Ryo replied with a happy smile._

_"EHH?" Both the boys of Knowledge and Hope yelled in surprise as Sora facepalmed with a loud sigh and Ryo laughed at their reactions._

_"You're…Sora-san's boyfriend?..."_

_Ryo nodded at Takeru, "That's right…and I intrusted my girlfriend with the formula-"_

_"But I used to for Daisuke since he was so heartbroken from the previous rejection from Hikari…so yeah that's how it all is now…"_

_"So what you're saying is it's sort of a love potion you used right?" Takeru pointed out with a wary look, not believing what was being said here._

_"Well yes and no…this so called love potion is dangerous," Ryo cut in as Sora looked at him with a small smile, "Yes it is true that it makes the victim seem like they're in love with that person, but in actuality this perfume is sort of an aphrodisiac,"_

_Koushiro gasped as Takeru tilted his head._

_"In English?"_

_"An__aphrodisiac__is a substance that increases__sexual desire__,"__ The tamer explained to the blonde with an eyeroll, "Meaning to say you'll want to jump them, have your wicked way with them, tie them up and-"_

_"Ryo!" Sora waved her hands at him, "Enough they get it!"_

_The red haired boy in front of them was blushing ten shades of red as the blond boy beside them was paling by the minute._

_"Whoops, I guess I scared them for life…" Ryo laughed, scratching the back of his head._

That's all Koushiro remembered right when Takeru fainted right in front of him and had to rush him to the nurses office. It seems the blond was also late cuz he wasn't in early like usual.

_'It's no wonder I've had those feelings for Daisuke,' _Koushiro thought to himself with a frown, _'It's the aphrodisiac that's affecting me…but then…why didn't I jump him immediately once I saw him? Was it because I wasn't that close to smell the pheromone?'_

He glanced at the girls next to him, who were arguing again who'll give Daisuke lunch today.

_'Also another reason why Miyako-san and Hikari-chan are acting that way too…Miyako-san wouldn't want anything to do with Daisuke-kun, she hates him plus she was in love with either Ken-kun or Michae-san, Mimi was already dating Jou and Wallace, even though he says he's bisexual, says he has a thing for Hikari…oh Hikari...'_

Koushiro winced at the thought.

_'She also didn't like Daisuke that way either…but Daisuke realized right when she was in the pheromones grasp that she wasn't the one for him…so what does that mean exactly?'_

The computer geek sighed as he looked up at the sky.

_'Iori-kun didn't seem affected…maybe it doesn't work on children…although Michael-san didn't seem effected too…'_

This made the boy scratched his head in confusion.

_'Now that I think about it, it didn't affect anyone else besides us Digidestined…jinkys…'_

He laughed at this.

_'Hah…a Scooby doo reference…ok ok focus Izzy!' _The red head shook his head, _'I wonder if Takeru-kun is affected too…or Taichi-san…or Yamato-san…'_

The red head folded his arms with a determined frown.

_'I have to stay away from Daisuke at all cost, until both Ryo-san and Sora-san finds a cure for this…'_

He didn't know why, but Takeru decided to walk to school late today and was now walking down the street with a happy grin. It was a clear warm day, not a cloud in the sky, as Takeru looked up at the shining sun as the heat beat down at the semi-pale blonde's skin.

_'I had a great sleep last night…although I don't remember what I dreamed about…' _Takeru smiled as he whistled a happy tune, '_Man the story Sora told us yesterday sounds like a load of bull…but ah well, what can I do?…just help anyway I can and everything will be back to normal…or as normal as it can be…_'

The blond grinned as he hum'd a tune he heard on the radio.

"Today is my day…nothing can go wrong~!"

Suddenly a blur whizzed by Takeru like a hurricane, as blue eyes widened and turned to see Daisuke running for his life. Takeru then decided to follow him and ran after him.

"Hey Dai!" Takeru greeted, already keeping up the same pace as the soccer boy, "What's the rush?"

"Can't…talk….takeru….late….for…school!..."

Takeru stopped abruptly as he grabbed the shorter boy's arm and pulled him to a halt. Daisuke was still running in his place but eventually stopped when he realized he couldn't move. He turned to the now smiling blond with a pout.

"What's the hold up TL?" The boy asked, "Do you realize we're gonna be late if we don't hurry it up?"

Laughing Takeru released his hold of Daisuke, "First of all, it's TK…secondly, do _you _not realize it's just another club day?"

Davis blinked as he finally took a great look at Takeru. He was wearing the same hat he's been wearing for three years, a black t-shirt with a green and blue sleeveless jacket over it, dark washed up jeans with holes on the knees, a black wrist band on his left wrist and black and teal converse with green laces. There's one only one explanation why Takeru wasn't in a rush to go to school and dressed up in casual clothes instead of the uniform like Daisuke was wearing now.

Today was a Friday.

And Fridays meant club day.

And club day meant…

"No classes…" Daisuke facepalmed as he slumped down on the nearest bus bench with a depressed look, "Damn I forgot about that…"

Takeru nodded solemnly, but blushed when he saw he was still holding the goggle head's arm and dropped the limb with a silent yelp.

_'Geez…that was close…my heart is just racing from-' _Takeru blinked then he gasped, _'Oh man! Sora was right all along! Maybe I am affected by that aphers-whatever!'_

Takeru began to shake his head furiously.

_'Wait a sec…maybe it's not…I always had this kind of fantasy thing about Daisuke but…graaaahhh! What am I saying? I'm not gay…well not for any guy but Dai and….AHH! I'm doing it again!...ok ok calm down Takeru…there's gotta be a better explanation about this…'_

"Um Takeru?" Davis called the blond in a freaked out tone, waving his hand right in front of a now gaping Takeru staring wide eyes into space.

_'Looking at it now even way back during the digital world…I had to admit Dai was a bit…cute? And he's funny, smart at times; brave, innocently naïve, friendly, determined, and very fun-loving…everything Hikari wanted in a guy but was blind to see…'_

"Takeru..?"

_'Maybe I am kind of gay…for Daisuke anyways…I don't think like this with other guys besides him…'_

"Oi! Takeru!"

_'I mean when I had that weird dream with him leaving the team along with my brother and patomon…that was weird…plus Daisuke seems to be the only one that peeked my interest ever since I've meet the guy in 5th grade…'_

"Yo Takaishi wakey wakey!"

_'So it couldn't be the perfume thingy affecting me…I…I really **am **in love with Daisuke…' _Takeru grinned at this revelation, "I really am in love…"

"In love with who?"

Takeru blinked as Daisuke was right in his face with puppy like eyes, which made the blond jump in surprise and fall flat on his ass, his face gone flushed and his heart racing fast.

"Dai! Don't scare me like that!"

Daisuke pouted and crossed his arms, "Well you were spacing out…I had to snap you out of it…it was like you're in another world or something…"

Takeru sighed and stood up, "Fine…lets go, I think the others are waiting for us anyways…"

"No wait I need to change!" Daisuke exclaimed, "I need to go back home and change then if it's Friday…"

"Well then," Takeru smiled and placed his arms around the back of his head, "Lets go to your house then, I can text the others that we'll be a little late,"

"Honto?" Daisuke's eyes sparkled, as Takeru looked away with a blush.

"H..Honto…" The blue eyed boy replied, making a pouty face at the adorable boy in front of him.

_'Maybe the perfume thingy is affecting me a bit…but for one thing…after Sora finds a cure…'_

Daisuke and Takeru started walking back to the Motomiya apartment side by side, hands brushing against each other unintentionally.

'_I'm gonna tell Daisuke how I truly feel,_'

Little did the boys know, someone was following them deep into the shadows.

* * *

**So it's a bit messy here and there but yeah it's getting more interesting ne? Although I was supposed to edit Tai's "Birds and Bees Talk" but felt lazy to do it XDD Ah well...maybe another time. So in the next chapter, what strange shadow is lurking about the Motomiya home? Meanwhile the aphrodisiac seems to be taking it's toll on Takeru and his self-control is tested, especially when a half naked Daisuke is in the room. ;P until then, you guys know what to do~! Reviews pwease! **


	10. The Temptation

_**The Thing About Wishes**_

**Summary:** After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora, feeling a bit sorry for the goggleheaded boy, decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Footnotes:**_IT'S BEEN A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG TMIE NE? (_please don't KILL me!_)_ I admit, I almost lost interest on this story and 'Brother Swap', but after reading it again out of random one day, I had the urge to continue. Sorry for those who wanted me to update faster, but I'm finally getting off my ass and finishing this damn story! And also I'm changing the ratings now...Huzzah! :D

**Warning! Contains yaoi or boy X boy love! So if this is not you cup of tea, I suggest (or demand, that's good too!) to turn back NOW! I'm not kidding, press the backspace button and never come back, cuz it might start out all good…but it will get GRAPHICAL! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But for you who are actually brave enough to read this crazy fic…enjoy~! ^_^**

**NOW RATING IT 'M' because of the scene later...but you can skip the scene in italics since it's not important :P**

**Also...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO TOEI ANIMATIONS.**

* * *

Previously on The Thing About Wishes:

_'Maybe the perfume thingy is affecting me a bit…but for one thing…after Sora finds a cure…'_

Daisuke and Takeru started walking back to the Motomiya apartment side by side, hands brushing against each other unintentionally.

'_I'm gonna tell Daisuke how I truly feel,_'

Little did the boys know, someone was following them deep into the shadows.

Daisuke and Takeru arrived at the Motomiya apartment, stepping in the house as they were removing their shoes. The brunette looked around the silent house and smiled, guess the parents left for work as Jun wasn't in apparently.

"Sweet, the house is empty," Daisuke smiled then gestured Takeru into the living room, "Make yourself comfortable Teeks, I'll just change and we can go..." He smiled and then walked into his room, leaving Takeru in his thoughts.

"Uh thanks," The blond spoke shyly, rubbing the back of his head while walking into the living room.

He smiled crookedly and sat down on the couch, blue eyes wandering the room in disinterest. Honestly, Daisuke lives in such a very clean house, and yet in Daisuke's room, it was utter chaos. TK remembered the first time he slept over in this house; Daisuke insisted Takeru would sleep on the floor, which made Jun slap Daisuke on the head for being rude to his guest.

Takeru laughed at the memory.

Soon, Takeru's mind started to wander far, and he couldn't help but think of the fact that Daisuke was undressing the next room. He heard the brunette make some sort of noise, then a thud and wondered what he was doing.

_Hearing a door open, Takeru glanced up from his seat to see Daisuke standing over him with a cute smile._

"_Ready to go?"_

_Suddenly, Takeru picked Daisuke up carefully, making the brunette yell obsenities, and carried the brunette into the boy's bedroom, laying him down on the bed and crawling in next to him, straddling the goggle boy's waist. Takeru smirked as he watched Daisuke blush as he was placed on the bed, face pink with a glazed look, panting softly as he laid beneath the other in a cute and sexy way._

"_W-what are you doing?" Daisuke exclaimed with a cute blush on his cheeks._

_The blond smirked as he then leaned down and whispered in the brunette's ear seductively, "Doing what I should've done minutes ago..."_

_"T-Takeru..." The boy of courage and friendship whimpered submissively, arms above his head and crimson brown eyes clouded._

_The blond moaned as the younger boy whimpered, the sound turning him on so much. _

_"Fuck, you're driving me crazy Dai..." Takeru whispered huskily before capturing Daisuke's mouth with his own._

_Takeru's hands ran down the cinammon haired boy's chest softly, feeling the beautiful digidestined under him as Takeru grinded hard down on him. Takeru then heard Daisuke gasp as he was kissed once more, eyes filled with lust and something else as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the blond boy's neck then gasped into the kiss once more as he felt his lover's huge hard on grinded against his own. Takeru chuckled, grinding his erection against his little lover's, feeling the small boy squirm below him. He kissed Daisuke hungrily, his hands on Daisuke's hips, holding him tightly._

_"MmMM..nnnnmghh..." Daisuke made more noises like that as he ran his fingers through the other male's spiky hair, spreads his legs apart in submission, bucking his hips slowly yet not-so innocently._

_Takeru smirked at this, as his hand slipped between Daisuke's legs and softly palmed his erection, loving the noises he recieved in return. Daisuke pulled from the kiss and gasped, lips parted beautifully and eyes wide in surprise, his hips lifted up at the hand on him. This made the Child of Hope moan softly, lips parted seductively, as he watched Daisuke through his eyelashes, pressing harder against the beautiful boy's hard erection._

_"Tak-aaaahhhh..." Daisuke trailed off with cute noises and arching his back up a bit as he fiddles with his buttoned shirt, wanting to remove his clothes...feeling oh so hot._

_The blond smiled as he then grabbed Daisuke's shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor, his own following, as he kissed down the brunette's chest. Daisuke moaned a bit as his torso was showered with feathery like touches and kisses, his nipples almost hardening. Blue eyes darkened as Takeru smiled mischieviously, licking Daisuke's nipples, then licking down his smooth chest, leaving a trail of soft wetness behind, which made Daisuke moan out loud and squirming in delightly. Takeru moaned softly at this, licking down to Daisuke's waistband, where he kissed along it and unbuttoned the boy's jeans slowly, teasing him with his soft fingers._

_"Ohhh Takeru...p-please..." Daisuke pleaded in a soft voice, moaning as he ran his fingers over his smooth chest, tweaking a nipple as the other hand reached for Takeru's hair._

_Takeru obliged and pulled Daisuke's jeans off and licked the skin around his throbbing erection, being oh so careful not to touch it. Finally, after watching Daisuke moan and squirm a bit more, he wrapped his hand around the base of the younger boy's cock and licked a stripe from the base to the head, letting his tongue dart out and tease the head._

_Daisuke let out a cry of pleasure as his jeans off, wearing no underwear, as Takeru went and attacked all his weak spots with licks, sucks and kisses._

_"Ah..ahhh..yes..yes...ohhhhhh god..." The goggle head panted heavily, mouth open as he moaned, eyes closed in wild passion._

_Takeru grinned mentally, letting his mouth go over the head, bobbing up and down on his thick cock. He moaned in appreciation, already tasting the precum in his mouth. Takeru then heard his lover moaned even more as it seemed he felt the climax building up, jerking a bit as he bucked up a bit, his hips moving wildly._

_"O-ohhh T-Take..ru...I'm..I'm gonna..."_

_Takeru nodded, knowing what was coming. He sucked harder, giving Daisuke all the pleasure he could._

_"TAKERU~!" Daisuke screamed as he lifted his hips high up and came right there and then, his body shaking as his stomach was splattered with white hot seeds._

_Takeru took it and licked at the brunette's cock, lapping up all of his hot cum, cleaning Daisuke up until there was nothing left._

Images of that scenario ended into the Wielder of Hope's mind, and Takeru looked down and noticed he was a little hard from thinking of Daisuke and that little scene, which Takeru realized now was just a fantasy, and that never really happened.

Well shit.

This was new.

He bit his bottom lip, trying to calm himself, then stood up knocking on the door of Daisuke's room.

"You okay in there Dai?" Takeru asked as his ear leaned against the door.

"Yeah, sorry about that...I fell..."

Takeru blinked at Daisuke's reply then called out, "Fell? Should I come in to see if you're okay?"

Takeru peeked in and blushed brightly as Daisuke turned his head around, he was on the floor without a shirt and his school pants unzipped. Takeru gulped then laughed nervously as he backed off and slammed the door as he apologized loudly and raced back into the livingroom.

This was bad.

Soon after a few minutes, the door opened and Daisuke raised an eyebrow at Takeru who's jaws dropped and a pink blush dusted his cheeks a bit. Daisuke had dressed into a pair of grey skinnies that hugged his hips, a white undershirt, then put on a grey button downshirt that he decided to leave unbuttoned and black hightop converse.

To Takeru, Daisuke looked absolutely hot.

"_Stupid aphro...whatever..." _Takeru thought with a groan as he looked at Daisuke.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" The goggle head asked with a frown, waving his hand at Takeru's face, "You've been acting weird,"

"I have?" Takeru snapped out of it and blinked as he then grinned sheepishly, "S-sorry, I guess I'm a little out of it this morning..."

"I should say so," Daisuke tilted his head to the side as he then gathered his bag, keys, cellphone and wallet and smiled, "We should meet the others ne?"

Takeru nodded as he followed Daisuke out, but then bumped into the brunette when he stopped.

"What's wrong?" The blond asked the stilled friend of his and looked out the door and gasped in fear.

**Meanwhile, in the park at the Digidestined meeting place**

Koushiro sighed as he glanced down at his watch to observe the time.

"They are late," Miyako stated behind the red head, anxiously waiting for Daisuke along with Hikari, who beside the purplette looking around in hidden excitement.

Apparently, everyone was there. Mimi was busy gussying up for Daisuke when he arrives as Sora looked utterly annoyed at the pinkette, Wallace was leaning against a tree patiently, Michael and Iori were idlely chatting with one another as Taichi and Yamato seemed to be in a deep serious conversation.

Koushiro sighed as he glanced at his cellphone for the eleventh time today.

"Where are they?"

Taichi's ears perked up at Koushiro's question and raised an eyebrow, momentarily stopping his conversation with Yamato and turned his head to the red head. Yamato also glanced over to the Child of Knowledge with slight worry in his eyes.

Where were his brother and Daisuke?

_**Back with the Two**_

Takeru and Daisuke stared at what was an image of a shadow, almost in the shape of Devimon. Just as soon as they were about to take action, the dark apparition disappeared. Takeru, who was gripping his chest in wild anxiety, fell onto his knees with wide frightened eyes as memories from the past caught up with him. Daisuke, on the other hand, felt a wave of a dark unfamiliar feeling...the same feeling when he first met Ken as the Digimon Kaizer.

But the goggle boy's thoughts were interuptted as he heard loud gasping behind him, and whirled around to see Takeru having some sort of asthma attack. Bending down frantically at the sight of the blond hyperventilating, he grabbed Takeru's shoulders and shook him with all his might.

"Takeru," Daisuke called out in worry, not liking how the blue eyed boy was staring into space with a blank stare, "Takeru, damn it, snap out of it!"

SLAP!

Takeru's eyes blinked in confusion as his head slowly turned to Daisuke, who looked right into the boy's eyes with deep meaningful concern.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Daisuke asked softly, releasing his hands off of the blond's shoulders.

Takeru was still shaking, but smiled none the less, "I'm fine now Daisuke...thanks..."

Daisuke nodded as he stood up and lent a hand to Takeru, who immediately made a grab for it as the brunette pulled him up. But it seemed Daisuke pulled him up too quickly for Takeru almost made the other boy lose balance but quickly placed his hands around Daisuke's waist to prevent him from falling. Daisuke blinked as he looked up at Takeru with wide eyes, as Takeru was equally looking down at him in surprise.

"Takeru...?"

_Screw it_, Takeru thought as he swooped down and kissed Daisuke.

But too bad that the other Digidestined were standing at the doorway.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

**LOL I am back and being mean to all :D Dumb Cliffhangers...MUwahahahhhahahha! Anyways, before we end this chapter, I would like to thank the following...My ever loyal reader Takato the dreamer, Rolo-chan, XXXHimura911XXX, and many others I forgot the mention :) Thanks for all your reviews and comments of love :D IT makes me Soooooo happy :D Anyways, hopefully I can write another chapter tomorrow...until then, please read and reviews~!**


	11. The Decision

_**The Thing About Wishes**_

**Summary:** After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora, feeling a bit sorry for the goggleheaded boy, decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Footnotes: **Seriously. It seems a long time ago since I've updated this shitty story. Haha, but after reading it again from years ago, once upon a time, I've decided to get back to it. Anyways, let's continue on shall we?_  
_

**Warning! Contains yaoi or boy X boy love! So if this is not you cup of tea, I suggest (or demand, that's good too!) to turn back NOW! I'm not kidding, press the backspace button and never come back, cuz it might start out all good…but it will get GRAPHICAL! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But for you who are actually brave enough to read this crazy fic…enjoy~! ^_^**

**NOW RATING IT 'M' because of the scene later...but you can skip the scene in italics since it's not important :P**

**Also...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO TOEI ANIMATIONS.**

* * *

Previously on The Thing About Wishes:

**"Takeru...?"**

**_Screw it_, Takeru thought as he swooped down and kissed Daisuke.**

**But too bad that the other Digidestined were standing at the doorway.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK?"**

* * *

"What the actual fuck?!" Wallace shouted in shock as he watched how Takeru was kissing Daisuke.

Yamato looked betrayed as Taichi was fuming angrily, his fist raised up ready to punch the younger Ishida's face in. The girls (except Sora) were screaming out and looking horrified, as Koushiro was silenced while Michael and Iori looked dumbfounded. Takeru broke the kiss as he opened his eyes, staring down at the blushing and confused Daisuke. The cinnamon haired boy then placed his hands over his mouth after his shock, blushing brightly and eyes looking wider than dinner plates.

"Y-You...Takeru!" Taichi yelled as he stomped over to him, but was held back by Koushiro and Michael, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hey! You don't dare hurt my little brother!" Yamato finally snapped out of his thoughts and glared at his best friend.

Daisuke just kept staring up at Takeru, not caring at the people around him, then uncovered his mouth and whispered, "T-takeru?"

Takeru smiled a little as he reached a hand up and cupped the side of the tanned boy's face, "Yeah?"

The red haired brunette blushed even more at the touch, his heart racing and his mind going wilder than any Digimon he's faced. _W-what's going on? Why am I feeling this way? A-and why did Takeru kiss me? First Yamato-san and now..._

"Dai?" Takeru peered at the boy's face as Daisuke snapped out of his thoughts as he realized their faces were too close.

"TAKERU!" Taichi's voice rang again as he was kicking his legs up, Koushiro, Iori, Wallace and Michael holding him back.

Takeru sighed then turned to the leader of the gang and his eyes looked blank and annoyed, "Excuse me Taichi-san, but I'm having a moment here with Daisuke,"

"Takeru..." Daisuke tried to pull at the blond's sleeve to stop him from making his sempai even more angry.

"Everyone stop!" Sora suddenly shouted as everyone then paused and turned to face her, "Now listen. I have to tell you all something and it's important. I believe you guys know why," She looked over at Takeru meaningfully and then to Koushiro, who nodded his head.

Taichi managed to calm down then sighed, shaking the boys off of him as he then reassured them he was fine now. He looked up at Daisuke, who then looked down in embarrassment and shame, and Taichi sighed. Yamato looked over at his brother with unreadable eyes, as Takeru narrowed his own eyes at his brother.

* * *

Soon Sora had to usher everyone out of the house and back to their meeting place, in the park. She then sat down on a swing as everyone gathered around.

"Alright, now..." Sora was about to start then looked up to hear running footsteps then smiled, "Ah, now we're complete,"

Everyone turned to see Joe Kido was running along with Ken and of course, Ryo Akiyama.

"S-sorry we're late," Joe breathed out with a huff, as Mimi then smiled happily and clapped.

"Joe!" She cheered as Ken was leaning on Miyako for support after running, and Ryo sat next to Sora.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Ryo Akiyama. He's a Digidestined too with Ken's brother," She introduced as Ryo then smiled and waved at them.

"Howdy," He then turned serious, "Now, there's something I have to tell you guys, especially to Daisuke,"

"Eh? Me?" Daisuke pointed to himself as Ryo nodded.

"Well, you see, Sora did something to you that she wasn't supposed to," Ryo then looked scoldingly at the girl, who then smiled sheepishly.

"W-what she did to me?!" Daisuke looked hurt and snapped his head to the orange haired girl, "Sora-san?"

"Oh Dai..." Sora felt guilty at this as Ryo continued his story.

"Daisuke. Sora placed a potion on you that attracts everyone around you. It's a Digimon speciality I've gathered during my travels in the Digital World. I left it to Sora to guard it but now..." He sighed and then folded his arms, "It shall explain why everything is happening the way things are,"

Daisuke looked shocked then bit his lower lip.

Taichi's eyes narrowed as he listened then rubbed his head in frustration. Yamato looked mortified at this, then looked away in humiliation. Koushiro knew about this, but his face still held a bit of sadness it it. Miyako and Hikari looked at each other then looked apologetic, as Mimi also looked a bit put off. Takeru's expression never changed, he had a determined look in his blue eyes. Ken somehow looked relieved at this then quirked a little smile, then placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder in comfort. It was silent for a moment then Taichi stood up.

"So how do we remove it from Daisuke?"

Ryo blinked then tilted his head, "Remove it?"

Sora looked at Ryo for a moment, "Isn't there an antidote?"

Ryo then sweat dropped, "Uhhh..."

Koushiro looked exasperated, "Don't tell me there isn't any..."

"Well..."

Yamato paled then looked angry, "So are you saying we're forced to feel things like this with Daisuke forever?!"

Daisuke's eyes widened then looked fearful, _So...is that why everyone is so nice to me and acting all weird and sweet? T-they were forced to?_

The blond then gasped out as he then turned to Daisuke, who looked shocked and hurt by this. Daisuke then let out a laugh as he then moved away from Takeru.

"D-dai?" Takeru asked in worry as Daisuke then stood up.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm such a nuisance again," Daisuke smiled a bit then kept stepping back, "I should just...I'll go, I don't wanna be a burden to anyone anymore and force them to be like that because I'm cursed!" He then turned and ran off.

"Daisuke!" Takeru got up and rushed off after them.

"Idiot," Taichi growled at his best friend in disappointment as he rushed after the other blond.

Soon, everyone was on the move to find Daisuke and bring him back, as Yamato stood in silence and fisted his hand.

_Damn it..._The older blond sighed and started running, "I truly am an idiot..."

* * *

Daisuke let out a sob as he kept on running, his legs carrying him off deeper into the park and into the forest area. He kept pushing himself, running far away as possible as he started hearing cries of his name from his so called friends. _I'm the idiot. I can't believe that my wish came true and then liking how people were starting to be nicer to me. It only takes to be under some spell to like me for me? I-I can't take it! _Daisuke then felt himself trip onto a tree branch then sighed sadly, laying there on the ground as he continued to cry. _I'm such a wuss. Crying like some girl...and..._He placed a hand over his heart as he then whimpered, "I'm nothing..."

"...Daisuke?" A voice called out as Daisuke then looked up and saw it was Wallace, bending down to help the goggle up but was shocked when Daisuke slapped his hand away.

"Get away from me!" The boy shouted as he sat up and scooted away from him, "Leave me alone! Or you'll end up under the spell like everyone else!"

Wallace looked surprised at this then soften his eyes as he walked over to him, bending down once more as Daisuke ended up hitting his back against a tree, "Silly Daisuke, even if I'm under a spell, I've liked you even before then,"

Daisuke gasped and then shook his head furiously, "Y-You're lying, t-that's the spell talking!"

"But it's true," Wallace looked hurt then pulled Daisuke over to him and gave him a hug, "That's why I came back...I came back for you,"

Daisuke was shell-shocked then let the tears fall.

"C'mon, I wasn't under the spell when I made my decision on coming here right? So what does that tell you?" He smiled as he rubbed Daisuke back gently.

"B-But...you like girls," Daisuke protested, "Y-You kissed Miyako and Hikari-chan when we were kids,"

"Haha, that's because I liked making you jealous Dai," Wallace smiled cheekily and then moved his head to stare down at him, "Honestly, when you were shouting and acting so in love with that Yagami girl, I was sort of peeved. I thought you were so cute and that girl didn't deserve you. So I acted like I was flirting with her to rile up those adorable jealous faces from you. Even if was being jealous of me being with her, I wanted to think it was the other way around,"

"...Wallace," Daisuke stared up at him as the blond American leaned his face closer, leaning his forehead against his, their eyes captivated with each other's.

"Daisuke, I really like you. From the moment we've met and found out our crest of Miracles and Destiny," The blond then grabbed Daisuke's hand and laced their fingers together, "To me, this is a miracle and destiny. That we've met each other,"

"Wallace," Daisuke felt his heart soar as he stared at the smiling face of Wallace.

The blond was about to lean in and kiss him, but then paused when he then felt a presence behind him. He turned his head, making Daisuke follow his gaze as standing there was an angry looking Takeru. Wallace smirked as he then stood, pulling Daisuke into his arms as he stared at the pissed Child of Hope.

"Looks like you've found us," Wallace commented slyly, as Takeru narrowed his eyes.

"Let Daisuke go..." The other blond growled as he fisted his hands together.

Daisuke didn't like the tone coming from the younger Ishida as he then released his hand from Wallace and stepped back. Wallace saw this and frowned then turned to glare at Takeru.

Takeru then looked over at Daisuke then smiled softly, placing his hand out, "Daisuke,"

Wallace looked worried then turned his head to the cinnamon haired boy, "Daisuke?"

Soon running footsteps where heard, and Taichi appeared, looking out of breath, "Dai-chan?!"

And soon, opposite side of him, was a scared looking Yamato, "Daisuke!"

Koushiro also appeared, looking worried, "D-daisuke?"

Ken happened to run in last, looking concerned, "Daisuke?"

Daisuke was looking at all the boys with wide eyes full of confusion and panic. _O-Oh, what am I going to do? I...this feels all too much! _He then felt dizzy as he stepped back a bit then felt his world turn dark as voices shouted his name as Daisuke then fainted.

**Wow, Daisuke has a lot of thinking and mind making up to do. Now that everyone knows what's going on, what's going to happen next? Will Daisuke decide on what to do and who to pick? And what's going to happen now? And will the plot continue if I decide to continue this story? And why am I asking a lot of questions? Find out next time in the next chapter coming soon. Please read and review as always, and thank you loyal readers for reading and favoriting this and reviews are appreciated too~ :D Thank you again~**


	12. The Resolution

_**The Thing About Wishes**_

**Summary:** After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora, feeling a bit sorry for the goggleheaded boy, decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Footnotes: **_  
_

**Warning! Contains yaoi or boy X boy love! So if this is not you cup of tea, I suggest (or demand, that's good too!) to turn back NOW! I'm not kidding, press the backspace button and never come back, cuz it might start out all good…but it will get GRAPHICAL! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But for you who are actually brave enough to read this crazy fic…enjoy~! ^_^**

**NOW RATING IT 'M' because of the scene later...but you can skip the scene in italics since it's not important :P**

**Also...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO TOEI ANIMATIONS.**

* * *

Previously on The Thing About Wishes:

**Takeru then looked over at Daisuke then smiled softly, placing his hand out, "Daisuke,"**

**Wallace looked worried then turned his head to the cinnamon haired boy, "Daisuke?"**

**Soon running footsteps where heard, and Taichi appeared, looking out of breath, "Dai-chan?!"**

**And soon, opposite side of him, was a scared looking Yamato, "Daisuke!"**

**Koushiro also appeared, looking worried, "D-daisuke?"**

**Ken happened to run in last, looking concerned, "Daisuke?"**

**Daisuke was looking at all the boys with wide eyes full of confusion and panic. _O-Oh, what am I going to do? I...this feels all too much! _He then felt dizzy as he stepped back a bit then felt his world turn dark as voices shouted his name as Daisuke then fainted.**

* * *

Takeru was the one that caught the fainting Daisuke, since he was faster and a lot closer. Wallace then went to his side, despite him being his rival and looked at Daisuke in concern as Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro and Ken also came over.

"Dai! Daisuke!" Takeru was shaking the unconscious boy in his arms slightly, his eyes filled with panic.

"He must've felt pressured," Koushiro concluded as he then reached out to touch Daisuke' hair, but was stopped by Wallace's hand slapping his away.

"I'm sorry Koushiro-san. We're friends but, we are now rivals for Daisuke's love," The American glared over at the red head as Takeru looked shocked.

"What the hell are you on about?" The other blond asked angrily.

"You guys may be under a spell, but I'm not," Wallace confidentially exclaimed as he then tried to take Daisuke away from the hat wearing blond, who moved back and held the sleeping brunette in his arms protectively.

"Well I'm not either!" Takeru hissed as his eyes narrowed.

"You guys are being ridiculous," Ken then protested in.

"Hey, you guys," Koushiro looked at both blonds with worry.

Taichi's eyes narrowed as he then brought himself to pick Daisuke up from Takeru's arms and held him closely, "I don't know about you guys, but you sound like a bunch of bratty boys fighting over some toy," He yelled at them then turned away from them and started walking, "I'm taking Daisuke home,"

Yamato glared as he then placed a hand onto Taichi's shoulder and pulled him back, "Hold on, why should you bring him home?"

Taichi growled and harshly pulled his shoulder back from Yamato's grip, "I'm his sempai, it's my job to protect him and bring him safely back home,"

"Now who's acting like the brat," Takeru argued as he and Wallace stood up.

Ken and Koushiro watched with frowns as they both looked at each other then back at the arguing four boys. The red haired boy then sighed as he took his time to walk over to Taichi and then tug at his sleeve.

Taichi blinked as he then looked down at him in irritation, "Kou?"

"Shouldn't we be more considered about Daisuke rather than arguing about our egos here?" Koushiro spoke smartly with a raised eyebrow, "Why don't we all bring Daisuke home?"

"What about the others?" Ken asked softly, speaking for the first time.

"I'll call them about it, I am sure Sora-san will deal with them," Koushiro then tilted his head, "Let's go,"

"Fine," Taichi sighed as he hugged Daisuke closer to him as the blond boys then growled and send death glared to the Crest of Courage.

* * *

Soon the boys arrived at Daisuke apartment and Jun was staring at them in awe, mostly at Yamato.

"Oh wow, I didn't think all you guys would be here," Jun then looked happy as she then sighed dreamily, "Not only my hunky Yamato-sama, but other cute boys as well,"

"Dream on Jun, we're just here to drop Daisuke home," Yamato's eye twitched, as Takeru, Taichi and Koushiro chuckled under their breaths, Ken and Wallace looking confused.

"Oh! What is wrong with him?" Jun peeked over Taichi.

"Tired from hanging out with us," Taichi smiled a little at Jun, making both Takeru and Koushiro frown deeply.

Taichi then walked to where Daisuke's room and opened the door, ignoring how Yamato was telling him to come back while Jun was holding onto him. Koushiro, Ken, Takeru and Wallace excused themselves from the two and followed Taichi. The original Courage holder was sitting on the bed as he looked down at the boy laid sleeping peacefully.

"Ahem," Wallace coughed, as Taichi snapped out of it then looked up at the three boys in the room.

"Taichi-san, could we have a world with you?" Takeru stood, eyes now looking suspicious as Koushiro glanced over at him.

"Uh, sure? But probably not out there since Yama's busy with Jun," Taichi grinned stupidly, but the other four weren't laughing, "Uh, must be serious,"

"It is," Koushiro spoke to his friend with a look of disappointment, "Takeru-kun said he saw you and Jun-san walking to a hotel together some nights ago,"

"Eh?" Taichi blinked then looked at the young Ishida, "Yeah and?"

"Have you no shame!?" Takeru yelled but then his mouth was covered by Wallace, Ken and Koushiro, as Taichi almost fell back in shock.

"W-what's wrong with you?" The older goggle boy asked as Daisuke shifted beside him, curling into him.

Takeru almost twitched in annoyance as he saw the sleeping boy practically hugging Taichi, his head resting onto the older boy's stomach and lap. Taichi looked down at the sleeping figure and smiled softly, placing a hand onto his hair and brushing it gently with his fingers. It took all of Wallace and Koushiro from attacking him. _Just like his brother, _both Wallace and Koushiro thought with sweat drops. Ken just stared for a moment, then frowned deeply.

"You're sick!" Takeru hissed at Taichi, looking at him in disgust.

Taichi paused his affections for his kouhai then snapped his head at Takeru, "What is your problem?!"

"You! You are my problem! How can you be touching Daisuke like that when you're making Jun cheat on Shuu-san!"

Taichi then blinked his eyes in confusion, "Make Jun cheat? What for?"

Koushiro then looked confused now, "Wait, didn't you and Jun-san go to the hotel to..." He then blushed as Taichi then paled.

"Ew! What?! No!" Taichi waved his hands up as he then looked panicked, "T-that's not what we were doing!"

"He's right you know,"

All the boys turned to see a very embarrassed Yamato and a smiling Jun.

"W-what do you mean Jun-san?" Koushiro asked as Jun then looked a bit huffy.

"Taichi was only with me for moral support. Shuu and I broke up in that hotel since he's staying there for a doctor's conference," Jun explained then sighed wistfully, "We had a good run but he's was more in love with his work than me, and you know me I want a man to love me and only me so I wanted to break up with him and Taichi was a gentleman to be there if anything happens,"

"Yeah, you still owe me money by the way," Taichi huffed as he folded his arms.

Takeru and Koushiro then looked embarrassed.

"Oh..." They both blushed as Wallace laughed.

"Amazing, just like an American soap opera!" The blond foreigner clapped his hands as Jun giggled.

Ken sighed tiredly, thinking this was all too much.

"So that's that," Jun waved her hand then hugged Yamato's arm, "And now I'm single again and ready to mingle...with Yamato-sama~"

"Kill me," Yamato groaned, as the boys then laughed.

"Oh man, so you thought me and Jun were doing something huh?" Taichi smirked at Takeru and Koushiro, both looking pretty sorry about their accusation at him.

A yawn was suddenly heard as everyone then turned their heads to see Daisuke opening his eyes a bit then blinked as he saw everyone in his room. He then gasped and sat up, as Taichi smiled at him fondly.

"Hey sleeping beauty, glad you're awake," Taichi chuckled as Daisuke looked at him with a look of loss.

"T-taichi-sempai?" He breathed out as the brunette nodded.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," He chuckled as he then ruffled his kouhai's hair, "You alright?"

Daisuke nodded then blushed a bit, "Ah, um, y-yeah..." He then saw the others then at Jun, then narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Jun! What did I tell you about being in my room?!"

Jun then scoffed, flipping her hair back, "Hmmph, how rude. Anyways, I'll go make some dinner, you guys can stay...especially you Yamato~" She giggled loudly as she proceeded to drag the blond away, slamming the door behind her.

Daisuke blinked then sighed, "Oh man, how annoying,"

Wallace chuckled, "That was entertaining, but now..." His face then turned serious, "Let's get down to the real matter at hand,"

"Eh?" Daisuke blinked as Wallace looked at the other four guys in the room.

"I don't know about you guys, but even with this funky potion stuff on Daisuke, I still have strong feelings for him," The blond spoke bluntly as Daisuke looked shocked, "So what about you guys?"

Koushiro looked unsure then placed two fingers under his chin, "W-well, honestly...I never thought about Daisuke that way before. I always thought of him as another little brother like Takeru-kun, Iori-kun and Ken-kun,"

Taichi then scoffed, "Well, I honestly didn't," This shocked Takeru, Ken and Daisuke a bit, "I've realized my feelings a smidge since Daisuke joined the soccer team. This spell over him just made it even more obvious that's all,"

Takeru frowned, "Well, I-I've..." He then froze as he then realized, _Crap, I only realized my feelings for him since I've noticed something different about him. Wallace and Taichi seemed to have liked him long before I did. But it's the same thing for Koushiro but still. And what about Ken?_

Ken folded his arms then sighed, "I honestly should say I won't act on my feelings for Daisuke,"

Daisuke looked confused, but Ken smiled sadly.

"Dai. We're DNA partners yes and we've been together through a lot of stuff...but honestly, I don't want to ruin our friendship like that just because of a love spell over you. It wouldn't be right. Besides," He then smiled for real this time, "I'm happy with us being just best friends and partners,"

Daisuke looked relieved and smiled a little, making the others confused.

"Eh? That's it?" Wallace said then pouted, "What a bore,"

Koushiro then frowned a little, _Could it be that the spell doesn't effect Ken? But then again, Sora didn't seem to be under it either. Nor Akiyama-san or Michael or Jou or Iori...what is going on really?_

Takeru then blinked his eyes slowly then hummed, "Well isn't this a predicament..."

"So, now what then?" Daisuke asked softly as everyone looked at him.

"Now, you have to decide," Wallace said with a grin as Daisuke sweat dropped.

"Eh?"

"Wallace, I think that's a little too forward," Koushiro protested with a sigh.

"No, I wanna know who Dai-chan decides on," Taichi spoke truthfully as he looked down at his kouhai, "So Dai? Who do you like better?"

* * *

**Don't you guys hate that I cut off the last minute? xD I guess that's why I love this story. So much cliffhangers. Buwahahaha! Anyways, will Daisuke pick who he likes better? And why did Ken change his mind? Will someone else change their minds on their feelings for Daisuke too? Find out next time on the next chapter. Please read and review some more. Thank you to Comet-chan for the very first review in a long while :D Thank you again~ **


	13. The Conversation

_**The Thing About Wishes**_

**Summary:** After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora, feeling a bit sorry for the goggleheaded boy, decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Warning! Contains yaoi or boy X boy love! So if this is not you cup of tea, I suggest (or demand, that's good too!) to turn back NOW! I'm not kidding, press the backspace button and never come back, cuz it might start out all good…but it will get GRAPHICAL! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But for you who are actually brave enough to read this crazy fic…enjoy~! ^_^**

**NOW RATING IT 'M' because of the scene later...but you can skip the scene in italics since it's not important :P**

**Also...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO TOEI ANIMATIONS.**

* * *

Previously on The Thing About Wishes:

**"Now, you have to decide," Wallace said with a grin as Daisuke sweat dropped.**

**"Eh?"**

**"Wallace, I think that's a little too forward," Koushiro protested with a sigh.**

**"No, I wanna know who Dai-chan decides on," Taichi spoke truthfully as he looked down at his kouhai, "So Dai? Who do you like better?"**

* * *

"I...errr..." Daisuke blinked his eyes then gulped.

"Well?" Wallace raised a brow as he looked at the goggle boy, who was looking confused as well, "Who's it going to be?"

Daisuke bit his lower lip as he looked shyly at the five boys in the room, then fiddled with his fingers a bit, "Um, do I really have to choose now?"

"He's right you guys, this is pretty soon for him to decide," Koushiro spoke up then tilted his head to the side, "You know, we should ask Sora on what we should all do,"

"I'll tell you what we should do," Taichi grinned, "Why let Daisuke go on a date with all of us one date at a time?"

"EH?!" Daisuke's jaws dropped, as everyone else looked shocked.

"T-taichi-san!" Takeru stuttered with wide eyes but then looked over as Wallace started laughing.

"I accept your proposal, Taichi Yagami!" The American grinned as he nodded his head up and down, "Yes, yes, this is perfect! And the best date gets to let Daisuke decide once and for all who he likes better,"

"D-don't I get a say in this?" Daisuke raised a hand up.

Takeru then looked over at Daisuke then looked unsure, "H-Hey guys-"

"Yoo-hoo~! Boys~" Jun then slammed the door open as she smiled happily, "Dinner's ready~"

Yamato had just stumbled in, looking exhausted but then blinked as he saw that Daisuke was awake. He then looked away for a moment and Daisuke felt himself upset again, remembering how Yamato was before. Taichi sensed this then grinned, as he then jumped and started pushing everyone outside.

"H-hey! Taichi-san!" Takeru shouted, as the rest of the boys were also protesting.

"Taichi!" Wallace growled a bit as Koushiro yelped.

"H-Hey what's going on?" The red head asked.

Taichi just grinned as he then was pushing Jun out as well, "Come come guys let's all eat Jun's cooking eh?" He then leaned over to Yamato and whispered, "I'm giving you a chance to apologize to Daisuke, but after this, you're dead," He then winked and then exited out, pushing the blond in the room with his foot and slammed the door behind him.

Yamato blinked and cursed inwardly to Taichi, but then froze as he looked at Daisuke, who was trying to hide from him with his blanket. _Is he afraid of me? _The blond thought sadly and slowly walked over to the younger boy, _He should be, after what I've said, I feel really bad..._

"Daisuke..." Blue eyes soften as he sat on the bed, then patted at what should be Daisuke's hand, "Daisuke, please face me,"

Daisuke then peeked out of the blanket and then frowned as best as he could, but Yamato thought inwardly that he looked too cute.

"What do you want?" The goggle head murmured.

Yamato sighed, "Look, I...I'm sorry for what I said earlier," He then sighed as Daisuke fully came out of the blankets, "I didn't mean what I said. I-I guess I was just in shock that's all. The truth is, I was scared. Scared of feeling like this, scared of...well,"

"I get it...I think," Daisuke sat up on his knees then looked down, "You see me as a friend and you don't want to ruin that with stupid me and being infected with this spell on me,"

"Now that's not true!" Yamato shouted, then gulped down his impatience then sighed, "Daisuke...I don't think...well," He was then blushing a bit, which seemed out of character to Daisuke, "The truth is...I think I've felt a little more than seeing you as a younger Taichi, as just another young Digidestined to guide because of you having my Crest,"

Daisuke listened as he looked surprised.

The blond chuckled, "Honestly, I was a little jealous that you also held Courage, it meant that I wasn't your only mentor. But Tai always had you first because you two are so alike yet...you're different from him. You're not as brash and loud as Taichi used to be, you're sweet at times and when you're clumsy, you make it look adorable that I can't help but protect you or try to help you," He then looked down at the boy then sighed, "I've never felt this way about anyone before...not even with Sora,"

The goggle head then looked surprised, "Sora-san?"

"Don't tell Taichi this but...I used to have a crush on her too," Yamato smiled a little, "Actually, I wanted to ask her out since she said she liked me too...but ah, I chickened out," He then scratched his cheek in embarrassment, "And also, I had to focus on school and my band more. But then, I met you and the others...but mostly you. You intrigued me,"

"I-I did?" Daisuke tilted his head.

"You were so brave and kind, I was glad you had both the Crest of Courage and Friendship...you're one amazing kid Daisuke Motomiya," Yamato smiled then whispered softly, "And being under this spell just opened my eyes that...maybe...we..."

Daisuke froze as he felt Yamato's face drawn closer to his, a blush forming on his cheeks, _A-am I going to be kissed by Yamato-san again?! _He held in his breath, and squeezed his eyes shut, but the kiss never came. He then opened his eyes in time to see Yamato smiling sadly then kissed Daisuke's forehead.

"W-wha-"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want me to," The musician said simply then got up from the bed, "Now, I guess we should join the others before your sister bursts the doors down,"

"Oh..." Daisuke blinked then smiled a little, "Y-Yeah, you're right,"

Yamato smiled then placed his hand out to the young goggle boy, as Daisuke then smiled and took it, letting the blond pull him up and out of bed. The two then smiled at each other then walked out of the bedroom to meet up with the others for dinner.

* * *

Dinner was...entertaining to say the least. It involved Daisuke sitting between Takeru and Wallace, who were glaring at each other over Daisuke's head. Across from him was a smiling Taichi and a worried looking Koushiro, Ken next to the red head looking bored. Yamato was forced to sit at the very end of the table with Jun sitting on his lap forcibly. Taichi was busily telling embarrassing stories about Yamato outside of the Digidetined days, as the blond was giving death glares at him. Daisuke was laughing sometimes at the tales, but was sort of awkward since Takeru and Wallace both were giving him either too much food or arguing about what Daisuke liked and disliked. All in all, it was sort of a nice dinner. But soon as Daisuke was cleaning up (since Jun was busy flirting shamelessly in front of Yamato and wouldn't get off him), Koushiro swiped some of the plates from the goggle boy's hands then smiled.

"Ah, thanks Koushiro-san," Daisuke smiled as the two walked in the kitchen.

"It's the least I could do, after all, you and your sister treated us for dinner in your lovely home," The red head said back politely, then looked behind them, "Besides, while the blond duo are fighting, Taichi telling stories to Ken and Matt and your sister busy together, I thought I'd lend you a hand,"

Daisuke looked touched at this, "Wow, well thanks,"

"As I said, it's the least I could do," Koushiro let a small grin on his face, "Now how about I help you clean the dishes too?"

"You sure?" Daisuke looked back to the others as the red haired boy chuckled.

"Nah, I'd rather much wash dishes with you than to be in the crowd there,"

The goggle boy laughed as the two then placed the dishes in the sink, Koushiro saying he'll dry as Daisuke wash and rinses. The two synchronized well, both making slight jokes and laughing, getting closer as Koushiro shared some love of video games that Daisuke also enjoyed.

"I didn't think you play Koushiro-san,"

"You know Daisuke, you can drop the '-san'," Koushiro smiled a little, "After all, we're friends aren't we?"

Daisuke then gave a bright smile, "Yeah,"

The child of Knowledge felt a thump of his heart and then blushed, concentrating on the drying of dishes without dropping them in surprise. _W-wow that smile attacked my heart...it's the spell, the spell I tell ya but...it feels nice though..._

Daisuke was humming happily as he was about finished with the last of the dishes then sighed happily, "There~ We're done~"

"And just in time too, I think the others are about to leave," Koushiro looked back to see Ken was already placing his coat on, and Taichi was doing the same.

"Aw, and it was getting fun too," Daisuke pouted as Koushiro chuckled.

"You know, never thought that these boys harbored so much feelings for you, even before Sora had placed that pheromone on you," Koushiro commented as he then closed his eyes, leaning against the counter a bit, "It surprises me, but I can understand now I suppose..."

Daisuke looked up at him in confusion, "Eh?"

Koushiro shook his head, "I had a theory...about you,"

"Me?" The goggle head pointed at himself as Koushiro nodded.

"I think they speak the truth. About having true feelings for you before this all happened," The red head said as he then smiled a little, "Because for one, Sora, Akiyama-san, Jou, Michael-san and Iori never turned all lovesick and romantic with you when they came near you. They were never infected. And Miyako-kun and Hikari-san acted all crazy and obsessive over you in infatuation. So you see..." Koushiro turned to him then smiled as bright as the sun, "You are loved, truly by them at least,"

Daisuke looked surprised as he then blushed, looking down a bit shyly, "R-really?"

"I always speak the truth, it's in my nature and Crest," Koushiro held up his tag and smiled softly, "And well," He then started blushing.

Daisuke tilted his head in confusion, "Koushiro-sa-"

Koushiro gave him a little as Daisuke corrected himself.

"K-Koushiro..."

"That's better," Koushiro smiled approvingly then blushed again then leaned his face closer, "W-would you mind...?"

"M-Mind what?" Daisuke asked shyly as he looked at Koushiro.

"Saying my name again?" The red head pleaded with a shy smile of his own.

"...Koushiro,"

"...I like it," The red head smiled then leaned over, kissing Daisuke's cheek, "You really are something Daisuke Motomiya,"

Daisuke gasped at the suddenly out of character move that Koushiro made, and placed a hand over the cheek that the computer geek kissed. Koushiro smiled but then eyes turned sharp as he ducked down in time as Daisuke saw a shoe had flown over Koushiro's head and hit the sink. The two then turned to see it was Taichi looking accusingly at Koushiro, Takeru and Wallace looking even more peeved and jealous, Ken leaning against the wall and smiling too sweetly, Yamato's eyes darkening and Jun placing a hand over her mouth and looking surprised.

"Kou! You dirty little sneak," Taichi yelled out as he flailed his hands around as Koushiro stood straight and grinned, winking and sticking his tongue out.

"Hey, you guys aren't the only ones trying hard to win Daisuke over," He giggled as Taichi was held back by Takeru, Ken and Wallace.

Daisuke sighed and then placed a hand over his face. _This is going to be an interesting week._

* * *

**_So that's the latest chapter for you. Next up, it's another day and the boys are deciding who will Daisuke pick. That was when Taichi tells his plan again for Daisuke to go on one date with each boy, but how will they decide. And Koushiro decides on a mediator to help out. Thanks again for reading this story, please read and review, or I might go on a long hiatus again if I don't get enough review...I know you guys don't want that. Anyways thanks again for reading~_**


	14. The Apparition

_**The Thing About Wishes**_

**Summary:** After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora, feeling a bit sorry for the goggleheaded boy, decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Warning! Contains yaoi or boy X boy love! So if this is not you cup of tea, I suggest (or demand, that's good too!) to turn back NOW! I'm not kidding, press the backspace button and never come back, cuz it might start out all good…but it will get GRAPHICAL! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But for you who are actually brave enough to read this crazy fic…enjoy~! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO TOEI ANIMATIONS.**

* * *

Daisuke yawned as he was walking to school, then looked at each of his sides with an annoyed expression. On his left, was a cheerful looking Wallace, dressed in their school uniform and carrying his back coolly over his shoulder, and on Daisuke's right, was the aloof looking Takeru, glancing every now and then at Wallace with a look that says he wished the American wasn't here. Honestly, it was starting to annoy Daisuke truly. As much as he loved the attention, the feeling from the two blonds were giving him a headache. But thankfully, they arrived in school in time.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us that you're actually going to school here," Takeru murmured as he glared at the foreign boy.

"Didn't I tell you guys?" Wallace grinned cheekily as the three passed the gates, "Of course I didn't just come to see Davis for a visit. I came here to permanently live here and be close to him for the rest of my school days,"

"Oh yeah, I think you mentioned that in an email a month ago, but I didn't think you were serious," Daisuke blinked then yelped as Takeru grabbed his ear, a vein popping over his blond head.

"So you're saying, you knew about this and never bothered to tell any of us?" Takeru smiled, his corner of his lip twitching a bit in annoyance as he had that closed eyes smile.

Daisuke blinked then looked confused, "I didn't think he'd really move here,"

"I'm hurt. Of course I was serious," Wallace pouted as the trio then entered the classroom.

"Eh? Don't tell me you're in the class too," Takeru frowned deeply as Wallace winked.

"Well yeah of course~"

Daisuke smiled, "Alright, this is gonna be-" Suddenly then flailed around as he felt warm arms around his neck, hugging him to death as a giggle was heard.

"Daisuke-kuuuun~" Hikari yelled out with a happy smile, "I missed you~!"

Takeru sighed, face palming as Wallace frowned and folded his arms sulkily.

"H-Hiikari-chan," Daisuke blushed and looked over at the hyperactive girl, "W-wow you're here,"

The mousy girl nodded her head, "Yup, and today I'm going to sit next to you~"

"But Hikari-chan," Wallace mocked sweetly, "I was going to sit next to Dai today,"

Hikari frowned then released the goggle head then turned to Wallace, hands on her hips, "And what makes you say that? New kids have to sit in the front on their first day, it's a rule,"

"She's right about that," Takeru smirked, finally glad that Wallace won't be near Daisuke for the day.

Wallace gaped then looked to Daisuke for some truth as the cinnamon haired boy shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry?"

The American then whined as he then pouted. Soon the school bell rang and all the students went to their seats. Wallace reluctantly sat on the front of the classroom as Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari went to their original seats. The teacher soon walked in as Wallace was then called up to the front.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet a foreign exchange student all the way from Colorado of the United States, Wallace-"

"Ahaha, no need to know my last name, just Wallace or Wally will do," Wallace smiled happily, as the girls in the classroom swooned, all except Hikari.

The teacher looked annoyed and sent the blond back to his seat and started the lesson. The girls were giggling and staring at the new kid, saying how handsome and gorgeous he was just like their 'Takeru-sama'. Speaking of the blond child of Hope, he blinked when he felt something land on his hand and looked down. He saw it was some sort of piece of paper then blinked, then glanced around to see who threw it. He didn't see anyone react then raised a brow, but unfolded the paper anyway and became to read it. He then tilted his head once more as he saw it was writing neatly yet small.

_Meet me on the rooftops during lunchtime, we need to talk._

Takeru wondered who wrote it then sighed, deciding to wait 'til lunchtime.

* * *

Lunchtime arrived at the Holder of Hope walked up to the rooftop access and opened the door, surprised to see Wallace, Taichi, Koushiro and Yamato there waiting.

"Thanks for coming," Wallace smiled as Yamato looked irritated.

"Is there any reason why Koushiro had to force myself and Tai to come here?" The blond asked as the younger blond American turned to him.

"Oh yes, it's all about Daisuke, don't you know?"

All four boys then froze at the name then turned serious.

"I was thinking about the suggestion Taichi made yesterday. About Daisuke going on one date with us,"

"Yeah I remember that," Taichi nodded then hummed, "So how is this going to work? Who goes first?"

Koushiro looked thoughtful, "Perhaps we should make a chart, or flip a coin or something. But one thing I know is that myself, Taichi and Yamato can't go first because of our after school activities,"

"True, and Daisuke has soccer too," Taichi hummed.

"Guess that leaves me and Takeru..." Wallace then blinked, "Hold on, what about that Ichijouji guy?"

"He's out of the race isn't he?" Taichi grinned, "Meaning more chances for us,"

Takeru, however, didn't look convinced. Ken wasn't known to give up that easily. Did what he say true? Did he really step down for the sake of his and Daisuke's friendship? To the blond, he would've thought that the Child of Kindness would work extra hard to winning his DNA partner's affections.

"I dunno, I think he's waiting for his time in the right moment and swoop in," Wallace spoke suspiciously then huffed, "Whatever, I'm not going to lose,"

Yamato then sighed, "Children, we're not getting anywhere with the main problem,"

"Oh right," Koushiro then smiled, "Why don't I make some sort of agreement to who goes on what day with Daisuke. We can hold the weekends for each of us,"

"No offense Iz, but I don't trust you making that list," Taichi made a face as Koushiro looked indeed offended.

"Wha? Why not?"

"Koushiro, if you made the list then it's obvious you're gonna put yourself first," Wallace agree, pouting.

The red head sighed then hummed, "Alright fine. Then we need a mediator,"

"Um, what?" Taichi blinked as Koushiro sighed.

"We need outside help to decide this matter,"

"And who should it be? Sora-san?" Takeru suggested out.

"Nah, Sora may be the Crest of Love, but I don't think she's the right person to help a guy's problem. She'll think mostly on her heart than her brain," Yamato shook his head.

Koushiro then smiled, "I think I know the right person. Someone that can pick fairly and is the most reliable person yet, using both heart and brain,"

* * *

Jou blinked as five boys stood in front of his desk at school.

"Eh? You want me to help you be a mediator to you all for Daisuke's courting?"

Koushiro nodded, "You're the only one who can do so without making it unfair and can keep level headed with emotions to a minimum,"

The bluenette then hummed a little, "Oh I dunno..." He looked a bit nervous.

"Please Jou," Taichi begged with his hands together and above his head in a pleading motion, "The fate of our love for Daisuke depends on it!"

The Holder of Reliability then crossed his arms, looking thoughtful, "Alright, I guess I could do it..."

"You're the best Jou," Taichi grinned widely.

"But you're going to have to give me your class schedules guys," Jou pointed to Yamato, Taichi and Koushiro, "You being the oldest and different buildings that Daisuke, you probably have to go the last,"

Koushiro knew this.

"Aw man!" Taichi snapped his fingers as Yamato as sulking silently.

Jou smiled a little then looked over at Takeru and Wallace, "You two however, are difficult to place up," He hummed, "Since you both are in Daisuke's class and age, it'll be difficult who goes first between you two,"

Jou then jumped, making the five other boys jump.

"J-Jou?" Koushiro questioned as the bluenette smiled.

"I've got idea to decide who goes first!"

* * *

"..."

Wallace blinked his eyes as he then stood in front of Takeru, a fist raised above his head. Takeru raised his own fist up as he stared down at the American boy. At the sidelines, Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro and Jou watched in anticipation.

"RAM!"

"SHAM!"

"BO!"

Soon both blonds then threw their fists down and Takeru groaned as Wallace cheered. Replacing their fists were Takeru's hand open up and Wallace had his middle and index finger out, making a cutting motion.

"I win,"

"It's best two out of three, baka," Takeru murmured as he raised a fist again, "C'mon,"

Wallace chuckled and raised his hand up. But Wallace's smile turned into surprise as Takeru grinned, having his paper beat the other's rock. The two then shook fists then raised it down after another shout, and both groaned as they had both had the scissor motion. They went again and had paper. Then Rock. Then Paper again.

It kept on going until Taichi then breathed out in impatience.

"WILL ONE OF YOU JUST WIN ALREADY!?"

Takeru was distracted by this as Wallace grin and held out paper as Takeru kept on rock. The younger Ishida then gasped as he saw that he lost and that Wallace looked victorious. Takeru glared at the Bearer of Courage, who then smiled sheepishly.

"Well that's decided, Wallace-san is the first," Jou concluded, "Then Takeru-kun, then Koushiro, then Taichi, then finally Yamato,"

Yamato looked upset at this as Takeru looked even more upset at losing against Wallace.

"Sounds fair enough," Koushiro nodded.

"I don't know," Yamato hummed then sighed, "But well, Jou is never wrong. And I guess I'd have to be last because of my band and such,"

Taichi nodded and then pumped his fist in the air, "Alright, and just so you know, I won't lose,"

Yamato smirked, "Dream on,"

"Gentleman," Wallace got in between them then grinned, "I shall be winning this since I am first~"

Soon the lunch bell rang, warning that classes would start in five minutes.

"Whoops," Jou looked at his watch, "You guys better get back to your classes or else there will be trouble," He looked to them as everyone nodded.

"Great, thanks again Jou-san," Takeru smiled a bit as the glass eyed boy smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm just your good 'ol reliable Jou,"

* * *

Daisuke blinked as he sat on the bench near the school, tilting his head as he stared at the stranger in front of him.

"Do...I know you?"

The stranger tilted his head as he then fixed his glasses, then smiled a bit.

"Nah, but you know my brother,"

Daisuke squinted his eyes at the boy then eyes widened as he saw some resemblance to a good friend of his.

"Aren't you...Ken's brother?"

The boy then smiled, "Haha, you're very observant. My name is Osamu Ichijoucji...and you must be Daisuke Motomiya?"

Daisuke nodded and looked a bit panicked, "B-But...you're dead,"

"Hmm?" Osamu hummed, looking insulted, "Now who's told you that?"

"Eh?"

Osamu smiled sweetly then leaned forward and then breathed into Daisuke's face gently. Daisuke gasped at tho but his eyes then faded a bit as he fainted. The now very much alive Osamu caught the boy in his arms then smirked darkly.

"Well then, now for the plan to be set into motion,"

* * *

**IS it really Ken's brother alive and now totally evil? What's going to happen to Daisuke? Will the Digidestined find out and rescue the goggle head? Well we'll find out in the next chapter pretty soon. Please read and review~**


	15. The Chaos

_**The Thing About Wishes**_

**Summary:** After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora, feeling a bit sorry for the goggleheaded boy, decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Warning! Contains yaoi or boy X boy love! So if this is not you cup of tea, I suggest (or demand, that's good too!) to turn back NOW! I'm not kidding, press the backspace button and never come back, cuz it might start out all good…but it will get GRAPHICAL! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But for you who are actually brave enough to read this crazy fic…enjoy~! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO TOEI ANIMATIONS.**

**[Now edited: 04/18/2014]**

* * *

**"Well then, now for the plan to be set into motion,"**

Takeru was coming to class with Wallace, but he soon felt a pain in his heart and then paused in his steps. He then gritted his teeth as he then closed his eyes and whimpered. He opened them again as he then saw that Wallace seemed to have some sort of aneurism. Takeru then panted as he then grabbed at the American's arm and pulled at him away from the classroom and started to run down the hallways. They reached outside, only to see that Taichi, Yamato and Koushiro rushing to them, looking pained as well.

"Y-You guys...w-what's going on?!" Takeru managed to hiss out as he felt his insides burning, as Yamato shook his head.

"W-we don't know...but somehow, we all seem infected,"

"W-where's Daisuke?" Koushiro managed to say, leaning against Taichi, tired and worse for wear.

Takeru and Wallace then gasped, "Daisuke!"

And soon all the boys started running.

* * *

Big chocolate like eyes opened softly as the wonder of said orbs then looked around the room in wonder. Daisuke sat up from his laying position and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"W-where am I?"

"You're in our hideout kid," A voice spoke up, and Daisuke gasped as he looked up and saw Ryo Akiyama sitting on a wooden crate with a small smile.

"Ah! R-ryo-san!" Daisuke yelled out but then was even more shocked to see Osamu was sitting next to the other boy, "And Ken's brother!"

"I said my name's Osamu," The dark haired boy then scoffed, his face looking exactly like Ken's, but older.

"So the little Miracle child's finally awake huh? About time too," A voice spoke, sounding a bit like Taichi but softer, and Daisuke turned to see three boys stepping up from the shadows.

The first boy looked a bit like Taichi, but with less wild brown hair pulled back by a dark blue hairband and his eyes were the brightest of brown. He wore a blue and yellow sleeveless hoodie with the hood being red, red fingerless gloves, blue jeans with markings matching his hoodie and some blue ninja like shoes you'd see in the show called Naruto. What Daisuke noticed more was the goggles around his neck. The second boy was a bit taller than the other, being blond and looking a bit like Yamato, only his hair was also tamed and soft looking with his purplish blue eyes hidden behind his glasses with an X crossed between the lenses. This boy wore a white zipped up jacket with blue lines down his long sleeves, a cross pendent around his neck, blue jeans and black shoes with white linings. Next was a boy that was the same age as Daisuke, smiling brightly with orangish brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had a small X scar on his left cheek, as his attire consist of an orange short sleeved zipped up hoodie with blue trimmings and some sort of devil character icon over his jacket, light cargo shorts and dark green shoes with a star on each shoe.

"Wait, what's going on?" Daisuke asked as he looked around as Ryo then smiled brightly.

"Why, we're all reunited here because of you Daisuke," Ryo smiled as he then hummed a little, "Although we're missing one more member,"

"Forget it Ryo, you know he's busy with the other wannabe brats," The first boy then looked at Daisuke then huffed, "So this kid's supposed to be the _one_?"

"I suppose so," Ryo shrugged, "Sora confirmed it with me,"

"Um...who are you guys?" Daisuke pointed to him as the other boy looked over at him then scoffed.

The brunette looked over at him then smiled confidentially, it scared Daisuke that this boy reminded him so much of his sempai, "My name is Hikaru Ryuuji,"

The blond boy in glasses next to him then spoke with a cool gaze, "I'm Masuken Kana, and the boy next to me is Teru,"

"Teru Raku, at your service," The orange haired boy smiled and then hopped over to Daisuke and shook his hand, "I just know we'll be great friends~"

"Now hold on," Daisuke waved his hand in the air, looking flustered and confused, "Just what the hell is going on here?!"

Ryo sighed and then smiled, getting up from his seat and then placed something into Daisuke's hand. The goggle boy blinked then looked down to see it was a photo. It it was Ryo in the middle doing a peace sign (he looked like Daisuke's age in this picture), Masuken standing tall and coolly beside him, Hikaru on Ryo's other side as Osamu was on the brunette's side, looking a bit shorter than he is now, and finally a little boy at Teru's side with Masuken, was a familiar boy with blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"Oh! That's Wallace!" Daisuke yelled out as he looked at the picture more.

Ryo nodded, "We are the first and true original Digidestined,"

Daisuke gaped then looked at the boys, "No freaking way!"

"True story, kid," Hikaru grinned as he jerked a thumb to himself, "Although, Wallace is supposed to be here,"

"And I didn't die," Osamu stepped up, "Before the car hit me, the gates to the digital world opened up from under me. It saved me and I've been hiding out with Ryo for a while,"

"So then, Tai and the other wasn't the very first digidestined," Daisuke tilted his head as he then hummed, "That's something, but why am I here?"

Ryo looked at Osamu then looked back at Daisuke, "I don't think the rest of your friends are the only ones attracted to you Daisuke,"

"Eh?" Daisuke looked confused.

"You see, the pheromones on you don't only attract humans you know," Masuken pushed his glasses up and stared at him seriously.

"W-what does that mean?" The goggle boy asked, a bit scared.

"It means there's a dark Digimon trying to get to you," Osamu spoke softly then sighed, "You must've noticed when he tried to get into your house when you and that Takaishi kid were together. Luckily, Hikaru had set a Digital Barrier around your home and has been living next door to you since then,"

Daisuke gasped as he remembered that day, the shadow that appeared to them and all.

"T-that figure that looked like some sort of Devimon,"

"Not sort of...it is a Devimon," Teru frowned deeply, then looked at his teammates, "So guys, do we keep the kid here until we get that creep back into where he's supposed to be?"

"So Devimon is after me!?" Daisuke asked with a yelp.

Hikaru shook his head, "Not really. He's trying to get you for his master..."

"His Master?" The young Motomiya asked softly.

"Lucemon," Ryo finally said in a grave tone.

"Lucemon?" Daisuke repeated as all the older teens stayed deathly silent, "Who's that?"

"The greatest evil of all time," Osamu muttered then looked at Daisuke, "His influence had created a lot of your enemies. From Devimon, to Myotismon and to many others,"

"Apparently thanks to your smelling pheromones and how Koushiro-san was hacking to get to the Digital World through your computers, Lucemon was able to smell you and wanted you," Ryo narrowed his eyes as he then looked away, "It's why myself and Osamu stayed in the Digital world, to try and put a stop to the rising of Lucemon as Hikaru and Masuken guarded you and the rest of the Digidestined, and well-"

"I've been in the background in your school the whole time," Teru perked up as he smiled, "Hikaru-nii was in Izumi-san's class as Masu-nii was in the other three kids classes,"

Daisuke then frowned, "...Is that the true reason Wallace came to Japan?"

"No, we never told him about our reunion," Masuken hummed, shrugging, "He was unexpected. He must really love you to come all the way here and drop everything,"

Daisuke blushed then felt relieved somehow.

"But still, he's involved as well. So we might have to tell him about this," Hikaru suggested as suddenly he pulled out her digivice.

Daisuke stared at his sister as he then saw how Ryo, Osamu and Masuken pulled out their own digivices. They looked like how the older Digidestined had. Teru pulled out his Digivice and smiled, showing he had one like Daisuke's, only in the color of orange. Soon a light surrounded them as Daisuke then felt a comforting heat in his jean pockets. He pulled out his own Digivice then winced as he was blinded by the light, and then felt himself in someone's arms. He looked up and was surprised to see he landed on Takeru, who was staring at him in shock as he sat on the floor.

"D-daisuke!" Takeru breathed out then went to wrap his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Strange enough, the pain was gone as soon as Daisuke suddenly fell on his lap.

"T-TK!" Daisuke choked out weakly, looking up at the over worrying boy.

Ryo then appeared behind him, along with Osamu, Hikaru, Masuken and Teru. Somehow, Wallace also recovered from the pain since they and Daisuke arrived, and stood calmly and glared at them. Taichi, Koushiro and Yamato also breathed out in relief as the soaring hot pain in them had stopped.

"What..." Taichi coughed then looked at Ryo and the people behind him then blinked, "Oh? Who are these guys?"

"I know you," Yamato pointed to Masuken, "You're in one of my classes,"

"Yeah, and man, didn't think you'd notice me pretty boy," Masuken teased.

Yamato blinked but Koushiro then stepped to Hikaru with a bewildered look.

"Aren't you in most of my science and computer classes?"

Hikaru grinned and nodded, "I am. Nice to finally talk with you Izumi,"

"Ryo!" A girl's voice called, and Ryo looked up to see Sora had come along with the other digidesinted, and that included Ken.

The ex-Kaiser then froze in place, horrified and shocked at seeing his supposed to be dead brother standing there with a calm look.

"O-Onii-san..." Ken breathed out as Osamu smiled sadly at him.

"It's been a while brother,"

Ryo coughed as he walked over to Sora and placed an arm around her, "Babe, looks like there's trouble once more in the Digital World. And Daisuke is the main target,"

All the Digidestined except for Teru, Masuken, Hikaru and Osamu gasped.

"What? Daisuke's in danger?!" Taichi shouted as he fisted his hands.

"Who's the danger this time?" Hikari asked softly, eyes filled with worry.

"Lucemon, and he's the ultimate bad guy of the Digital World," Ryo explained as he then bit his lower lip, feeling Wallace's eyes on him, "And yes, I know you're mad at me-"

The American suddenly rushed at him, fist in the air as he punched the older boy in the face. Everyone gasped around them as Ryo calmly took the hit, eyes closed and his face composed.

"**You ass!**" Wallace started shouting in English, "**You moron! How could you endanger Daisuke! How could you not tell me about Lucemon's rising!**"

"W-Wallace," Teru stepped up, but then was held back by Osamu.

"We are doing what we can. Ryo thinks that Daisuke is the key of Lucemon's rising, and to prevent that, we needed him to stay hidden back in our hideout," The eldest Ichijouji explained then glanced at Sora, "But we've had complications. It seems thanks to the potion over the boy, he's attracting a lot of Lucemon's cronies and himself included,"

Sora looked horrified and guilty, but Ryo hugged her close and gave a warning look at Osamu. Suddenly, the skies have gone dark as the earth started to shake. Everyone yelped and held onto each other as the ground quaked violently. Suddenly, some shining light came from the ground as a hand shot out near Daisuke and grabbed his ankle. The goggle boy screamed out as he tried to fight it off, but he was soon sinking down faster than quicksand.

"DAISUKE!"

Various voices shouted as it was Takeru grabbing Daisuke's flailing hand, but was soon pulled in. Wallace grabbed onto Takeru, but was pulled in as well. Soon Taichi grabbed for the back of Wallace's shirt, but was pulled in, then Koushiro and Yamato tried to pull their leader back, but was sucked in as well. Everyone grew worried and tried to get them back, but the portal closed as soon as Ryo tried to jump after them. He then rolled back as he then stared at the now closed ground as the earthquake stopped and the sky was clear again.

"Oh no..." Mimi whimpered as she turned to Jou and hugged him.

Iori and Miyako looked at each other, as Hikari was already sobbing. Ryo fisted his hands and punched the ground, Sora then kneeling to his boyfriend and whispering words of comfort. Everyone was silent, and wondering where Daisuke and the five other boys were okay.

* * *

**Will Lucemon truly rise? What will happen to Daisuke and the others now? And what's the story on the true original Digidestined? Find out next time on the next chapter sometime today or tomorrow. I got the three guys from the Digimon manga 'D-Cyber'. You can google them or wiki them up :D Please read and review, and thank you for reading~**


	16. The Story

_**The Thing About Wishes**_

**Summary:** After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora, feeling a bit sorry for the goggleheaded boy, decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Warning! Contains yaoi or boy X boy love! So if this is not you cup of tea, I suggest (or demand, that's good too!) to turn back NOW! I'm not kidding, press the backspace button and never come back, cuz it might start out all good…but it will get GRAPHICAL! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But for you who are actually brave enough to read this crazy fic…enjoy~! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO TOEI ANIMATIONS.**

* * *

**"DAISUKE!"**

**Various voices shouted as it was Takeru grabbing Daisuke's flailing hand, but was soon pulled in. Wallace grabbed onto Takeru, but was pulled in as well. Soon Taichi grabbed for the back of Wallace's shirt, but was pulled in, then Koushiro and Yamato tried to pull their leader back, but was sucked in as well. Everyone grew worried and tried to get them back, but the portal closed as soon as Ryo tried to jump after them. He then rolled back as he then stared at the now closed ground as the earthquake stopped and the sky was clear again.**

**"Oh no..." Mimi whimpered as she turned to Jou and hugged him.**

**Iori and Miyako looked at each other, as Hikari was already sobbing. Ryo fisted his hands and punched the ground, Sora then kneeling to his boyfriend and whispering words of comfort. Everyone was silent, and wondering where Daisuke and the five other boys were okay.**

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Multiples of screams were heard, then after a few seconds, thuds echoed the forest that six strangers landed into sounded. Daisuke groaned as he was struggling to open his eyes, but then felt himself lifted up which made him snap his chocolate orbs open. Carrying him was a tired looking Taichi, looking over at him in worry. Surrounding them were four equally worried faces of Koushiro, Yamato, Takeru and Wallace.

"Tha-thank goodness," Koushiro breathed out, smiling a little, "Are you alright Daisuke?"

"I-I think so," Daisuke blinked and looked around, "Hey, are we in the Digital World?"

"Looks like it," Taichi nodded, "Wonder why though,"

Wallace knew why. He looked around a bit then narrowed his eyes a little, expecting something to jump out by now. He then sighed, rubbing his head slightly as he then realized they were alone.

"Wallace?" Koushiro piped up, looking at the dazed boy, "You alright?"

"Yeah..." The American turned back to him then frowned, "Something doesn't feel right,"

"I'll say," Yamato nodded as he then stood straight and looked around, "It looks like the Digital World but...something about this place seems like it's not,"

"There is something weird about this place now," Takeru agreed as he then scooted closer to Daisuke.

Suddenly, Daisuke yelped out loudly in surprise, shocking everyone around them.

"W-what's wrong Daisuke?!" Takeru blinked and stared down at the boy.

Daisuke shakily then raised his hand up and then pointed at Takeru's forehead, "Y-your forehead...there's a mark glowing there,"

"Eh?" The blond blinked as he then reached up and touched his forehead, "N-Now that you mention it, I feel pretty warm,"

The other boys looked at Takeru and gasped as they saw the Symbol of Hope shining brightly against his forehead. Daisuke then turned around then eyes widened as he saw Wallace holding his neck and when the boy moved his hand, he revealed the Symbol of Destiny on his neck.

"What in the world..." Koushiro breathed out but then blinked as he felt a hot sensation on his knee and pulled up his pants leg to see the shining Symbol of Knowledge glowing on his left knee.

"What's going on?" Taichi asked then felt a burn on his right arm and looked over at his skin to see the Symbol of Courage glowing brightly orange.

Yamato then felt something against his collarbone then looked down, pulling his shirt back a bit to see the Symbol of Friendship glowing bright blue on his skin, "What does this all mean?"

Koushiro looked unsure as he then touched at his symbol embedded on his knee, "I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it's pretty prodigous,"

Soon the boys were feeling another earthquake coming on and soon they were getting up and rushing to get to safety, Takeru immediately picking Daisuke up bridal style and making a run for it. They sky was growing dark again and the wind was blowing around them wildly. Something was definitely wrong.

"Hey! P-Put me down, hey!" Daisuke was yelling and flailing around, but Takeru just kept a hold on him and kept on running.

Taichi looked ahead and then saw there were rocks flying at them, and he skidded at his steps and then panicked a little when suddenly he felt a warm familiar sensation as he felt his Digivice ringing violently.

"NOVA BLAST!"

Suddenly multiple fireballs were shot, destroying the rocks coming at them and were made into smithereens. Yamato and Koushiro paused as they heard this, looking around to see if that was Agumon. But when they turned to look at Taichi, he looked horrified and had his hand over his mouth.

"Taichi, what's wrong?" The blond asked frantically at his best friend, but then gaped as Taichi uncovered his mouth as he was coughing up smoke.

Koushiro tilted his head in confusion at this but then felt a gust of wind behind him and turn around to see a dark Snimon about to attack them. The red head yelled out in surprise as he raised his hands up in fear but then felt a buzz of his Digivice as he felt a spark creating in his hands as he suddenly yelled out.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

Yamato gasped as he watched his friend blast that digimon back up and the Snimon flew away in fright, "K-Koushiro?"

The red head looked at his now sizzling hands shakily, "How...I don't..."

Yamato narrowed his eyes then looked up to seem a bunch of Dark Snimons coming their way and then looked at his Digivice in his hand. He then looked up and then breathed out, feeling warmth around him as he then shouted, "HOWLING BLASTER!" And suddenly he was shooting out icy fire blasts at the creatures.

Takeru and Wallace stopped in their tracks as they saw this, their faces full of awe and surprise. Daisuke peeked up and then jaws dropped as he saw the Snimon fly away after the Friendship holder's attack.

"W-what was that?!" Takeru shouted as the three older boys looked over at them then at each other.

"I...I don't know," Koushiro shook his head as Taichi touched his own neck as he then coughed.

"I was able to use Greymon's move. But why?"

"And I could do Garurumon's, just what is happening to us?"

"It's probably because of the symbols implanted on us," Koushiro pointed at his knee as it finally dawned to him, "We are able to use it because we are the holders of said Digimons. In my theory, we are able to access their powers because they are a part of us,"

Taichi and Yamato looked at each other then at their own hands.

"So what, that means I can use Angemon's powers?" Takeru asked as he looked excited.

Daisuke then frowned as he was listening to this. So why didn't he have special cool powers like the others? He was a child of Miracle after all, wasn't he?

"So what now?" Takeru asked as he placed Daisuke down on his feet.

"First we should find Gennai or contact the others, then figure out what's going on with us," Koushiro started out as Taichi looked annoyed, holding his Digivice.

"Crap, there's no signal,"

"Same for me," Yamato held up his Digivice and then frowned.

Daisuke frowned a little then felt a wave of nausea hit him like a ton of bricks as he moaned a little, looking down to the ground as he then gulped. Takeru saw this and then placed an arm around the boy, and looked over at him.

"Dai? You okay?"

The other four turned to the wary Child of Miracles as they gathered around him worriedly.

"Dai, you don't look too good," Yamato's soft voice rang, as Daisuke was struggling to keep his eyes open, feeling a bit faint.

Daisuke shook his head, "I-I'm fine...I just..." _What's wrong with me?_

Takeru frowned then gently picked Daisuke up easily in his arms and held him close, his azure eyes shone with worry, "We should find a place for Daisuke to rest as we contact the others and figure everything out,"

Taichi nodded, "Good plan, maybe there's a TV nearby that we can transport back to the real world,"

"But first, we should see to it if our Digimons are around," Koushiro pointed out as they all soon started walking.

"T-takeru, you don't have to carry me," Daisuke murmured with a weak glare, as Takeru smiled down at him.

"Nah, you're light as a feather Dai," The blond chuckled as Daisuke flushed in embarrassment.

"Har har,"

"No I mean it," Takeru smiled softly, "But you okay though? Onii-san was right, you don't look so well. You can rest until we can find a place to camp out or something,"

"I said I..." Daisuke then suddenly yawned as he then was letting his eyes droop a bit.

"See? You're tired," And Takeru couldn't blame Daisuke, the poor guy had so much on his plate these days, "Rest now,"

Daisuke sighed in defeat as he then was drifting off to sleep. Takeru smiled as he held him close, feeling his heart flutter in happiness of having the boy of his dreams this close to him. Takeru felt eyes on him then looked up, and sweat dropped to see that all of the four boys with them were giving jealous looks to him and the Child of Hope had to laugh nervously. The boys kept on walking and soon Yamato had found a cave for them and they went hiding in there. Taichi managed to get a fire going as they all sat on a circle, Takeru still holding the sleeping Daisuke in his arms and resting on his lap.

"Now," Koushiro breathed out as he looked over at Wallace, "Since it seems you know what's going on and all, mind explaining what Ryo-san was talking about? Who is Lucemon and why is this Digimon after Daisuke?"

Taichi, Yamato and Takeru then turned their attention to the American Digidestined, who was staring at the fire with hardened eyes.

"It's going to be a very long story," The light blond started as he then turned to face everyone, "But you have to promise to let me finish 'til the very end, got it?"

"You got it," Takeru nodded as everyone else agreed.

Wallace then ran his fingers through his hair.

"You all aren't the very first humans in the Digital World. Myself, Ryo, Hikaru, Masuken, Osamu and Teru were the first six humans to ever step into the Digitial world. Well, I came in a bit later, but those five were the very first. We were hand picked by Azulongmon and Gennai to stop Lucemon from getting to earth since at that time the Digital World was already falling apart. We had two more members back then too, but unfortunately they..."

Wallace paused as he then looked at Taichi for a moment then turned back to look at the others, who looked like they knew what the blond was trying to say sort of.

"Well, let's just say they left us too early. Anyways, we were successful and were able to go home after that. But ah...then somehow Sam's little brother Ken was called to be a Digidestined and so did Daisuke," Wallace then sighed, "It was too early for them, so somehow Osamu and Hikaru were trying to prolong them from getting into what we went through. All the wars, pain and suffering; the sacrifices we've made to trap Lucemon for good. But after that, we've sworn to never get involved again. Well, only Hikaru and Masuken did. But they were keeping an eye out for most of you along with Teru and that's pretty much it,"

Taichi hummed, "But...who were the two that went missing? The two people on your team?"

Wallace grimaced, "One of them was Alice McCoy. She was a bit strange for a girl her age. She was Ryo's girlfriend at the time,"

The American then hesitantly looked at Taichi, who looked a bit annoyed at the stare.

"Why do you keep looking at me for?" The Bearer of Courage asked with a twitch of his eye, "If you got something to say then say it,"

Wallace then stood up as he stared down at the older goggle wearer.

"The other person that left our group and disappeared...his name was also Taichi Yagami,"

* * *

**Is what Wallace saying true? What's going to happen now and what the heck is going on? Only I the writer know~ Haha. Next, in the chapter to come: Wallace continues with the stories of how this other Taichi was with them years ago and how Daisuke is connected to all of this. Soon the boys meet Gennai and Benjiman and everything is explained further. Please read and review, and thank you for reading once more. Huh, only Comet-chan reviews now? Tut, tut, where were all the fans begging for this story to continue? Oh well...**


	17. The Secret

_**The Thing About Wishes**_

**Summary:** After yet again being rejected by Hikari, one lonely single Daisuke wished he could be loved in return. Sora, feeling a bit sorry for the goggleheaded boy, decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad because the thing about wishes was, wishes can ALWAYS backfire.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Warning! Contains yaoi or boy X boy love! So if this is not you cup of tea, I suggest (or demand, that's good too!) to turn back NOW! I'm not kidding, press the backspace button and never come back, cuz it might start out all good…but it will get GRAPHICAL! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But for you who are actually brave enough to read this crazy fic…enjoy~! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO TOEI ANIMATIONS.**

* * *

**"But...who were the two that went missing? The two people on your team?"**

**Wallace grimaced, "One of them was Alice McCoy. She was a bit strange for a girl her age. She was Ryo's girlfriend at the time,"**

**The American then hesitantly looked at Taichi, who looked a bit annoyed at the stare.**

**"Why do you keep looking at me for?" The Bearer of Courage asked with a twitch of his eye, "If you got something to say then say it,"**

**Wallace then stood up as he stared down at the older goggle wearer.**

**"The other person that left our group and disappeared...his name was also Taichi Yagami,"**

* * *

Taichi stared at Wallace for a long minute, then frowned deeply as he made a stand, "Your joke ain't funny kid,"

"I wasn't joking," Wallace said seriously, folding his arms, "He was the true leader of our team, well, until he vanished with Alice. Ryo had to step in for him as he led us to victory and stopped Lucemon,"

"So what, once upon a time there was a Taichi clone running around then vanished?" Yamato raised a brow then thought about it then shuddered, "Urgh, two Taichis..."

"Hey..." Taichi pouted, offended.

Wallace hummed a little, "Strange enough though, the Taichi I knew long ago had a Veedramon named Zeromaru-"

"Wait, wait, wait. He **_named _**his Digimon?" Takeru gaped a bit as Wallace sighed.

"I know, it was pretty lame but yeah, he did,"

Taichi frowned, "I would remember coming to the Digital World and all..."

Koushiro hummed, leaning back on a rock as he looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hmmmm prodigous,"

"What's up Kou?" Taichi looked over at his short friend.

"Well, I have theories about Wallace's story and the events that are happening now, but I don't have my laptop with me nor is Gennai here to be here to confirm my suspicions,"

"Huh," Takeru hummed a little then blinked as he heard a noise near the entrance of the cave, "Shh, you hear that?"

Taichi and Yamato snapped their heads up as Koushiro also looked over to where Takeru was looking at. Wallace then frowned as Takeru was hugging Daisuke close to him protectively. The boys then held in their breaths as they saw two figures walking into the cave, their footsteps echoing around loudly in the silence. The six boys then looked over then were sighing relief to see an old man in black and red robes, gloves and boots with a strapping man in a light uniform that reminded them of a Star Wars jedi.

"Gennai!" The boys shouted except for Wallace, who was smiling at the young man beside him, "And Benjamin!"

"Greetings young Digidestineds," Gennai waved his hand with a warm smile as Benjamin pulled his hood down, grinning.

"Long time no see everyone," The young man spoke then blinked, "Hold on, where are the others?"

"It's a long story," Taichi rubbed his head then looked serious, "Anyways, we need to talk-"

"And so we shall," Gennai nodded his head as he turned his back to them and started walking, "Follow me,"

Takeru looked at the other four boys in worry, as the said boys looked at each other silently. They nodded their heads as the soon followed Gennai and Benjamin, and Takeru made a stand as he held Daisuke in his arms. Soon the boys were going out of the cave, only to be surprised to see they were not at the forest anymore, but at the back garden of Gennai's home. The boys looked around in wonder, except for Daisuke who remained asleep for the moment. Gennai then nodded his head as he then started walking into the dojo like home, Benjamin following obediently. Taichi then followed in, frowning a little.

"Alright, so, talk," He said this bluntly, but then winced as Koushiro nudged his side.

Takeru was then sitting back on a pillow with Daisuke still on his lap, but then blinked as the boy was taken from his arms. He then looked up with a frown as Yamato easily picked the sleeping goggle boy up and sat opposite his little brother, cradling Daisuke as if he was a precious treasure.

"You must be tired of carrying him bro, so I've got him," Yamato said seriously, looking at the younger blond then back to Daisuke.

Takeru sighed. He knew that Yamato wasn't showing him up or anything of jealousy of being with Daisuke, the musician was looking out for him. Always.

"T-thanks," Takeru said, although he still felt empty of not having the young Miracle boy in his arms.

"Now," Gennai faced over as he looked over at the faces of the Digidestined, "Where to start?"

"Um, how about the very beginning?" Taichi tilted his head as Koushiro sighed.

"Perhaps it's best to start off about the _original _Digidestined? You and the being that took over Hikari years ago said that we were the first humans to ever step in the Digital World, but apparently Wallace and some others were actually the ones. So what was that about?"

Gennai sighed softly, "I knew this time would come eventually,"

Benjamin then spoke up, "Well it has been a long time in this world for humans to come here. You were the first in YEARS and well, the ever first to have the crests and all specifically,"

"Explain," Yamato demanded softly, as he then furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Well see, in the Digital World years age, eight children had dropped out of the sky and the Digimon Sovereigns were shocked at this development. Gennai also was surprised at this and didn't know what to do at first. It was baffling to have so many humans like that at once in a place of Digital Monsters, so the data around this world had decided to do something about it. Thus, why the children back then were chosen to have partners," Benjamin then looked out the window, "The Digital World and it's Sovereign, especially Azulongmon, thought that maybe this would be the dawn of a new era. Humans and Digimon together in peace. But sadly, there are those who didn't understand-"

"Lucemon," Wallace growled the name as the American like young Gennai nodded.

"Yes. Lucemon was the main Digimon to ever dislike the idea of non-Digimons to be equals. And so, he wanted to destroy the children...and he almost succeeded," He then looked over at Taichi secretly then sighed.

Taichi saw this and asked in annoyance, "Another thing Benjamin...it seems Wallace and you keep looking at me like that. Wallace said there was a kid just like me that came here...is this true?"

Gennai and Benjamin looked at each other as Wallace then looked down.

"Well," Gennai began as he then raised a hand and a screen came on.

Everyone looked at the screen and were shocked to see Taichi in it, but he had some sort of cape on and was wearing what he used to wear years ago. Next to him, was not Agumon, but a big oversized blue dragon with red eyes.

"This is Taichi Yagami of years ago," Benjamin spoke softly as Taichi tilted his head.

"I...don't remember this,"

"You would not," Gennai then looked at the rest of the boys, "Could you please give myself and Taichi a moment?"

Koushiro, Takeru, Wallace and Yamato all looked at each other warily but Benjamin made a stand and smiled softly.

"Alright then, why don't we find a room for little Daisuke here," The Americanized Gennai looked at them as he then was ushering them out of the room.

Taichi looked at them leaving then glanced at the real Gennai, "W-well?"

Gennai made a stand as he then folded his hands behind his back and looked out the window, "Taichi, what I am about to tell you will be life changing and might shock you to the core...however, you have every right to know about it and that I ask you to not interrupt me until I have finished,"

Taichi felt nervous at the ominous and serious voice of the old man then nodded silently.

"Well then..."

* * *

"I'm worried about Taichi," Koushiro stared out of the window as he then soften his eyes, sighing.

He and the other boys stayed in a room, Daisuke sleeping on a futon bed as Wallace, Takeru and Yamato sat around him. Benjamin had left them to get them some drinks and snacks.

"I'm more worried about Daisuke, he's been sleeping this whole time. It's not like him at all," Yamato reached down at touched the goggle boy's cheek gently, stroking the skin with his fingertips.

"True. He should be jumping up and demanding food right about now," Takeru frowned.

Koushiro then turned to them as he then walked over to them and knelt down next to Yamato, "Well, we should try and wake him up gently,"

Yamato nodded but then his eyes widened as he saw Daisuke was slowly opening his eyes and then blinked in confusion. Koushiro gasped softly as Takeru and Wallace then leaned over to see more of the goggle head.

"Eh? W-what's going on?" The cinnamon haired boy tilted his head as he sat up and rubbed his eyes cutely.

"Oh Daisuke," Takeru smiled as he was about to hug him, but then cried out as he bumped heads with Wallace, who wanted to hug the goggle boy as well.

"Owww!" The two blonds yelped out as they both held their foreheads in pain.

Daisuke blinked as he then felt arms around him and looked up to see Koushiro hugging him gently. He blushed softly at the affection but blinked as he felt a gentle hand on his head and rubbing his hair gently, and the boy looked up to see a smiling Yamato looking at him fondly.

"Hey kiddo, glad you're awake," The oldest blond spoke gently, as Koushiro nodded, letting Daisuke go.

"Yes, are you alright? Hungry? Maybe you need a drink?" The red head asked worriedly.

Daisuke blinked then smiled softly, "Mmm, well, I-I am a bit hungry,"

"That's the Daisuke we know," Yamato laughed as Koushiro and Daisuke joined in.

Takeru and Wallace then looked up to the three of them then sighed. It was unfair that the older kids could make Daisuke laugh and smile like that. Daisuke then stopped smiling and noticed one person was missing among them.

"Eh?" He whipped his head around left and right, as Takeru looked worried.

"Dai?"

"Where's Taichi-sempai?"

Yamato frowned then looked away, "He's talking with Gennai,"

"Eh? Gennai's here?" Daisuke asked.

"And Benjamin too. We're apparently in Gennai's home," Wallace explained as he then frowned, "Daisuke, what do you remember before you fell asleep?"

Daisuke hummed and placed a hand over his chin, but then gasped as he then looked at everyone, "I-I remember everything. How Ryo, Ken's brother and those three guys were the original Digidestined and how we were dragged into the Digital World and-and how you guys had the Crest symbols on you and could do all those powers," He looked at Yamato and Koushiro, "T-then Takeru carried me-"

The child of Hope saw how Daisuke was blushing at mentioning this and smirked, glancing at Wallace in victory as the American boy growled silently. Suddenly, the door slid open as Benjamin walking in with a tray of food.

"Ah, I see the Miracle child is awake," The young man said with a smile, as he knelt down to all of them, presenting the food.

"Oh boy, food!" Daisuke turned to him as his eyes sparkled, making the other four boys chuckle.

Suddenly a shout of Gennai was heard and footsteps running passed the door. Daisuke's eyes widened as he saw a distraught and panicked looking Taichi running away as Gennai was trying to get him to stop.

"Taichi, no!"

"W-what's going on?!" Daisuke looked at Benjamin, who stood up and rushed after them in worry.

Everyone looked at each other then got up, rushing after the young looking Gennai and was stopped outside as Taichi turned to Gennai with a pale face and tears in his eyes.

"Lies! It's all lies!" Taichi yelled as an angry glowing mark of Courage shone on the skin of his arm.

"W-what did you tell him?!" Takeru turned to Gennai with a shout, feeling the heat waves around them as Taichi was clenching and unclenching his fists.

Gennai looked down as Benjamin and Wallace looked at each other.

"S-sempai?" Daisuke stepped closer to the shaking Taichi, but was stopped by a worrisome Yamato.

"These are not lies Taichi Yagami," Gennai looked at the brunette sadly, "The real Taichi Yagami was killed tragically years ago. You are a carbon copy made of data. Technically, you ARE a Digimon yourself,"

Everyone then gasped as Taichi's eyes turned into slits.

"This...isn't Taichi-sempai?" Daisuke placed a hand over his mouth as Yamato shook his head.

"Th-this can't be..." The blond growled, "This can't be true!"

* * *

**Is what Gennai saying the truth? Is this Taichi just a clone to replace the one that died in the past? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter to come later today, tonight or tomorrow morning. Please read and review please~! Thanks for reading as always~**


End file.
